aclarando mi mente y mi corazon
by Dika-chan
Summary: una version algo alterada de la historia original... sera sasuhina, naruhina o quisas kabuhina retorcido no ? entre y miren CAP 25 estoy viva!
1. Chapter 1

Bn he aquí mi 1º fic un revueltico amoroso con las parejas sasuhina, kabuhina,.. Un poco de naruhina y narusaku espero que os guste

* * *

En la 2ª ronda de los exámenes chunin Naruto se enfrentaba a Neji con todas sus fuerzas, mientras en las gradas Kabuto disfrazado de anbu atendía a Hinata

Valla esos anbu son buenos – decía Kiba

Se va a poner bien solo necesita descansar – dijo con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro

Wau wau rrrrr- gruño Akamaru

He? Que dices es un anbu no lo conocemos – hablo Kiba algo confundido

En ese momento Kabuto noqueo a Kiba tomo a Hinata y se la entrego a un ninja del sonido, ya en brazos del ninja Kabuto hizo una serie de sellos y puso su mano con chakra en la cabeza de la peli azul cuando termino el jutsu ordeno que se la llevaran y puso a todo el estadio bajo un genjutsu… (De aquí en adelante… hasta la muerte de 3º hokage todo igual que en la serie)

Los shinobis que no cayeron en el genjutsu despertaron al resto de gente en el estadio

-eh? Que…. ¡HINATA!! Dónde...- dijo Kiba siendo interrumpido por un grito

- Kiba!!! Dime que paso que Hinata no estaba contigo, donde esta?!!- Morena desesperada

-yo…. Estábamos sentados y ella se puso mal …un anbu vino y la atendió… después…Él fue el que dejo inconsciente- Kiba in tentando recordar con mucho esfuerzo-Kurenai-sensei por que pregunto? Donde esta ella?

-Kiba no la encontramos…. Nadie sabe nada-dijo Kurenai intentando retener las lagrimas

En el bosque no esta los insectos de papá la buscaron pero no encontraron nada- dijo Shino

Oigan que ocurre ya todo acabo que no deberían estar más alegres, que problemáticos-hablo Shikamaru que llegaba del bosque con asuma

Lo lo que pasa es que… n-no en-encontramos a HINATA!! Snif snif snif- Kurenai por fin colapsando en llanto

Nani?!!- Hiashi quien iba en busca de los 3 jovenes del clan( hanabi estaba en uno de los refugios y neji dormido en la enfermería)- que es lo que ocurre donde esta mi hija?!

-nadie lo sabe la hemos estado buscando pero no tenemos pistas- respondió Shino cortante y frio pero con un tono algo triste

A pesar del as búsquedas nadie pudo encontrarla

Lejos de Konoha

-hummmmm d-dónde…-la peli azul despertando

-por fin despiertas linda llevas tiempo dormida- Kabuto poniendo su mano en la cabeza alborotándole el cabello

-Eeh? Qui-quien es usted- pregunto la ojiperla algo temerosa

- te salve de ese lugar vi que te lastimaron y te ayude, también vi como te trataban por tu falta de fuerza, por eso te saque de Konoha para darte poder- dijo el peligris con una sonrisa falsa.

En ese instante todos los recuerdos de Hinata vagaron por la mente de la joven haciendo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos- yo…. Yo dónde estoy?

-ya te lo dije en un lugar donde te darán poder, no llores el puso los ojos en ti y solo te quiere ayudar ..Al parecer tu clan es como se comenta te han hecho sufrir peor todo acabara solo acepta su ayuda

-y-yo quiero s-ser fu-fuerte ..Que tengo que hacer?-Respondió la peli azul

Bien por el momento descansa con esa herida me sorprende que sigas viva ya conocerás a tu salvador-se despidió el 4 ojos

La chica obedeció y se durmió

En la aldea

Desconocido: nos reunimos para rendir unos homenajes a los shinobis que cayeron durante esta batalla convirtiéndose en héroes que siguieron la voluntad de fuego hasta el fin de sus vidas, héroes que se sacrificaron para que Konoha florezca en un futuro.

Se encontraban todos los ninjas vestidos de luto y con flores y a Kurenai abrazando a Asuma llorando porque después de un tiempo declararon a su alumna como muerta en batalla, Kiba tiene la mirada baja al igual que Shino y Naruto quien no se creía que la tímida Hinata estuviera muerta

_Flash back_

_Nani?!!- Hiashi quien iba en busca de los 3 jovenes del clan( hanabi estaba en uno de los refugios y neji dormido en la enfermería)- que es lo que ocurre donde esta mi hija?!_

_-nadie lo sabe la hemos estado buscando pero no tenemos pistas- respondió Shino cortante y frio pero con un tono algo triste_

_Kurenai no solucionaras nada llorando debemos buscarla – consoló Asuma_

_En ese momento llega Sasuke con Naruto a cuestas pero consiente _

_-Um no me creo que el viejo este muerto el.. Era el mas fuerte-venia lamentándose el rubio – eh? Que es lo que hacen todos acá? - mirando a todos lados confundido_

_Shikamaru se le acerca al oído para no afectar más a la morena ni al líder del clan _

_- Shk, es algo muy problemático, no encontramos a Hinata por ningún lado Kurenai-sensei está bastante alterada al igual que su padre- intentando que guardara la compostura con poco éxito_

_-Que???!!!! Como que Hinata está perdida tenemos que buscarla ¡!!!Grito a los 4 vientos _

_-hmp-con mirada despreocupada- no creo que le pase nada sabe pelear no es así?_

_(__**Lo quise poner más interesado no creo que os moleste)**_

_Bien vendremos mas tarde a ayudar tengo que llevar al dobe al hospital-dicho esto Sasuke se llevo a un Naruto que gritaba y pataleaba_

_Fin del flash back_

-aun creo que Hinata no debe estar allí si está viva-dijo Kiba con algo de rabia

-estoy con el sino está muerta porque la tienen ahí – Naruto secundando a Kiba

Mientras en la guarida del malo

-Bien pequeña Orochimaru-sama quiere verte, ven_ –_le dijo Kabuto a la peli azul

-h-hai- respondió la ojos de plata corriendo detrás del 4 ojos

Siguieron caminan do por un largo pasillo hasta una puerta grande color negro el ninja medico toco un par de veces y se escucho un entra al otro lado de la puerta entonces

-pasa no tengas miedo te dará todo lo que necesites – dijo con una mueca en la cara el peligris

La joven solo le atino a asentir con la cabeza y entrar a la espeluznante habitación donde en una silla se encontraba Orochimalo el cual no se veía bien (recuerden lo que le hizo el 3º) el abrió los ojos e hizo una sonrisa en su cara de serpiente

Oh..Así que una Hyuga – su fea sonrisa se marco mas- si quieres poder tienes que abandonar algo … sabes me refiero a tus lazos con Konoha

Ella no respondió (quien lo haría con eso tan feo enfrente) a el hombre serpiente no le importo mucho si respondía o no, Kabuto apareció detrás de Hinata haciendo una serie de sellos ella no pudo reaccionar

Doton: cadenas de tierras( jejeje me lo invente ) – 5 cadenas surgieron de la tierra y tomaron a Hinata por el cuello los brazos y las piernas

-ahh- fue lo único que dijo la peli azul justo antes de que las cadenas la estrellaran contra la pared

En eso Orochimaru saco su asquerosa lengua y sujeto a la ojiperla por el torso mientras la apretaba para sacarle el aire casi 5 minutos después de la horrible tortura con la chica al bordo del desmayo la suelta y su cuello se estira para alcanzarla antes de que caiga al suelo, la mordió en la parte frontal del cuello rompiendo la tráquea en el proceso. Por lo cual la chica no pudo ni gritar, cuando la marca de maldición se completo la soltó

-Kabuto llévala a Konoha déjala en el área del bosque de la muerte…veremos cómo le va. Jejeje-con su lengua saboreando la sangre en su boca

-Hai Orochimaru-sama- dijo el peligris caminando hasta la ojos de plata

En la noche tuvo pesadillas su amigo se había ido con el tipo raro y pervertido ahora estaba mirando el cielo y cuando

-Al fin te encuentro chico-dice un perrito jadeando

-Hmp que quieres?-respondió el moreno

Que, poco agradable, en fin Kakashi te llama, está reuniendo a varios ninjas encontraron el olor de la Hyuga que se perdió están en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento 44 no tardes- dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo

P.O.V Sasuke

Estúpido perro bueno tenemos una misión ya era hora tengo que probar mis nuevas habilidades, mm que raro porque hasta ahora encontraron el rastro de la Hyuga , hmp allí están , hay no Sakura e ino esas dos son insoportables y mas juntas

Fin P.O.V Sasuke

Reunidos todos en la entrada del bosque de la muerte, los 4 equipos de genins, los respectivos senseis , Hiashi, Hanabi, y Pakkun

-por fin ya estamos todos - dijo el inuzuka con enojo e impaciencia

-Kiba calmate aun no sabes el plan ya hasta te pareces a Naruto- dijo Kakashi volteando al resto de los equipos- y bien Shikamaru

- nos vamos a dividir tengan- repartiendo los radios- procuren llegar con Hinata ya que no sabemos si hay trampas si vamos separados tendremos mas oportunidad, si hay enfrentamientos pidan refuerzos

Todos-hai

Dentro del bosque

Hinata se asfixiaba con su propia sangre y sentía que ardía la marca en la parte baja y central de su cuello su corazón se encontraba débil ya no tenía fuerza para abrir los ojos ni pedir ayuda estaba segura seria su fin

Cerca de ahí

Mmm - el moreno del sharingan que saltaba de rama en rama hasta que..

Eso es..- corriendo en dirección de la peli azul- oye Hinata estas..- se calla cuando ve la herida y la marca en forma de margarita, reacciona y avisa por el radio- la encontré pero

Peor que? Vamos donde estas- Kiba desesperado

Pero esta ,u mal vallan a la entrada yo la llevare

Como que mal Sasuke que le pa..- apago el radio para no escuchar el berrinche del imbécil de Kiba según el

Con gran agilidad salto lo mas rápido que pudo por entre las ramas hasta la salida del bosque al llegar noto que ninguno de los que integraban la misión habían llegado, Sasuke sabía que no tenía tiempo como para esperar a alguno, sin más espera corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el hospital , pero en el camino la chica que tenía en brazos le intento decir algo.

Mmm – se quejó de dolor- e-e-e-l v-v-a- tomo como pudo aire- d-des-des-tru…-ir l-l-a - en el que podía decir su último aliento – la…a-a-a-al-de-a-.

El solo podía contemplar a la joven cuando hablaba, no había que ser un genio para saber que con ese "el" la peli azul se refería al mismo que les hizo esas marcas de maldición hizo una mueca de disgusto, el solo pensar en el horrible de Orochimaru le causaba asco, quizás por eso mismo sintió un escalofrió de pensar lo que le hizo a Hinata, quizás por eso mismo la abrazo fuerte, y por esa misma razón le dijo- deja de preocuparte todo tu dolor va a pasar.

Que fue eso ¿Por qué dijo eso? … porque en voz alta se supone que era un pensamiento privado pero por lo menos la ojiperla se calmo, no la podía culpar por quejar no solo eran sus heridas sino la marca bajo su cuello si de algo sabia Sasuke era lo increíblemente doloroso que es llevar esa marca.

En otro sitio

Kabuto caminaba por los largos pasillos recién había llegado de la misión de llevar a la Hyuga a la aldea, el estaba con una capa azul oscura la cual en el frente se tenia del típico color de la sangre desde el pecho del peligris hasta donde se suponía quedaban sus rodillas, el médico se acerco a una de las puertas toco 2 veces, y cuando le dieron permiso ingreso y se inclino frente al trono

Orochimaru-sama ya he cumplido con sus ordenes-simple y rápido informe- debe alistarse sus heridas están empeorando.

Pronto la extraña la chica y Sasuke-kun pronto vendrán a buscarme cof cof cof- lo ultimo lo dijo con dificultad la fiebre, y sus brazos lo estaban matando

Señor su estado se complica debemos buscar a la médica que lo puede curar- menciono el asistonto de la serpiente

De regreso en Konohagakure

Para cuando los genins que quedaron en el campo de entrenamiento 44 llegaron al hospital ya Hinata había salido de cirugía y la habían llevado a una habitación, por algún motivo el Uchiha no quería salir de ese lugar y dejarla sola, a pesar de las miradas de " ella es mía aléjate de lo mío" que le echaba Kiba hasta que un halcón café llego a la ventana de la habitación y para descanso del inuzuka Sasuke se fue a encontrar con Kakashi

Después de esto la historia transcurre igual hasta la llegada de Tsunade a la aldea y Naruto la lleva al hospital para que cure a Sasuke, Hinata y Lee. EL Uchiha que do con traumas psicológicos después de la pelea con Itachi, Lee no podía moverse bien desde la pelea con Gaara, y la Hyuga no podía hablar desde que la encontraron.

Después de que Tsunade sana a los heridos, todos regresan a sus grupos pero la sensei del equipo 8 le aplica a la ojiperla el sello de maldición para evitar que la marca de Orochimaru se apoderara de su cuerpo cosa que la mando al hospital otra vez, por lo mismo su padre la destituyo del título de heredera y el consejo de ancianos decidió que se le pondría el sello del pájaro, cosa que no le simpatizó ni a Hiashi ni a Neji

No está en discusión Hiashi, Hinata no es la heredera debiste pensar en las consecuencias de destituirla, sabias que algún día tenias que elegir entre tus primogénitas – dijo un anciano de unos 70 años con sus cabello tan blanco como sus ojos.

Lo sé pero no es su culpa lo que le paso no es justo que la culpemos de...-intento Hiashi defender pero fue interumpido

Hiashi debes acatar las normas del clan veremos la evolución de tu hija durante 6 meses, y que tanto la afecto la marca de maldición, serán 6 meses de plazo para que le comuniques la noticia de que pertenecerá a la rama secundaria- hablo con arrogancia una vieja con un kimono palo rosa combinado con café- el consejo a votado fin de la reunión.

Poco a poco los viejos esos fueron saliendo de la habitación dejando al líder solo, y cuando estuvo así mando a llamar a Neji (para entonces Neji se tomaba muy en serio eso de ser el guardián de Hinata no la dejaba sola a menos que se tratase de su equipo, ella todavía estaba en el hospital)

Me llamo usted Hiashi-sama- dijo muy respetuosamente el genio

Si Neji el consejo quiere que Hanabi sea la heredera por lo que en 6 meses sellaran a Hinata- dijo el líder con un tono que le congelaría los huesos a cualquiera

Pero… por qué?!!! Hinata-sama no tiene nada que ver con lo que lo paso- dijo con espanto el menor de la habitación

Lose… pero es una decisión que ni yo mismo puedo echar para atrás…. – con gran tristeza- yo…. No quería esto cuando la desherede no fui justo y ahora…. Ella lo pagara – prosiguió a duras penas.

Hinata-sama …- pensó el genio Hyuga

2 semanas después

Oe Hinata te vine a acompañar Shino no pudo venir porque esta en...- corto Kiba al entrar a la habitaciion del hospital y encontrase a la peli azul mirando por la ventana tan sumida en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera lo habia visto- ¿Hinata?

¡Uhm! ¿Kiba-kun? - pregunto con duda la ojiperla

¿En qué pensabas eh? Estabas muy distraída- dijo con burla el inuzuka

O//////o yo ... yo... inten-taba ol-olvidar lo que me paso - contesto

Se acerco y la abrazo el sabia lo mal que se sentía la joven pero el abrazo se vio interrumpido ya que Neji entro al cuarto y con una mirada de te voy a matar si no te alejas de ella dijo- Hinata –sama sus padre me envió a recogerla tiene un asunto delicado que tratar con usted – con eso solo hizo que el chico perro se despidiera y saliera como alma que lleva el diablo

Después de unos minutos Hinata y Neji salieron del edificio hasta llegar a la mansión de la familia principal de los Hyuga, al llegar aquí se reunieron con Hiashi al principio la conversación se hizo un horrible silencio hasta que

Hinata tengo algo muy importante veras después de tu incidente con Orochimaru- pronunciando este nombre con desprecio- no tuve más elección que destituirte como heredera...

La chica bajo la mirada e hizo un ademan asistiendo con la cabeza

Pues…. El consejo se reunió y… veras han decidido sellarte con la marca del pájaro enjaulado lo lamento en 6 meses lo harán – se podía escuchar la tristeza en cada una de sus palabras

P.O.V de Hinata

q-que?!!! Como paso esto yo … yo.. No tengo la culpa aun así ellos lo hicieron ya no puedo hacer nada… mi pecho me duele se supone que eran mi familia.. Sé que otro-san intento ayudarme pero eso no fue suficiente mis lagrimas empiezan a salir creo que mi miedo se hizo muy evidente yo siento que me abrazan es… oto-san? Me dice que me calme que hará lo que pueda después de todo faltan 6 meses, aun así me siento terrible, la pequeña reunión termino llore tanto.. Siento que me falta la fuerza pero lucho por mantenerme en pie por lo menos hasta que mi padre se valla, me levanto pero…

Fin P.O.V

Hinata-sama!!- fue lo único que escucho la ex heredera antes de que todo se nublara

Neji la alcanzo a sujetar pero estaba muy pálida el tomo una de sus manos estaba helada, algo no estaba bien rápidamente uso el byakugan - como lo pensé – frunció el seño ante lo que veía

Mientras en el barrio uchiha

Se encontraba inquieto las marcas en su cuello le molestaba, le estaba succionando el chakra no lo podía controlar, si era verdad lo que le habían dicho aquel encuentro con Itachi ( el cual es muy lindo) lo afecto

Flash back

En el despacho de la Hokage

Sasuke no eres el 1º caso con el sello maldito que atiendo las emociones negativas le harán reaccionar, por ello tu suministro de chakra se verá reducido se que tienes una buena cantidad de chakra pero aun así debes controlarte- hablo Tsunade seria y preocupada- se apoderara de ti en cuanto sedeas a ese tipo de emociones, ENTENDISTE!!- lo ultimo definitivamente daba miedo

Hai- sin inmutarse ante las acciones de su superiora

Fin del flash back

Estaba jadeando decidió acostarse a ese paso pronto caería rendido

Los días pasaron al igual que las semanas a los 3 meses de los acontecimientos, la aldea recupero su ritmo pero tanto Sasuke como Hinata sufrían cada vez más frecuentes esos extraños ataques de dolor ya era el punto que para que el sello de maldición se mantuvieran gastaban casi todo su chakra y quedaban varios días en el hospital inconscientes.

Para la joven Hyuga las últimas semanas fueron agobiantes además de los episodios de dolor, que una vez le hicieron perder el control y lastimar a su hermana, y el desprecio de su padre desde ese día, se le sumo el problema de que había perdido parte de sus recuerdos Tsunade e Hibiki intentaron ayudarla y eso solo la hacía sentir miserable sentía que todos le tenían lastima.

Por otro lado el último de los uchiha se veía rodeado del horror de recordar tanto dormido como despierto lo que su hermano Itachi le mostro esa noche en la que su mundo se derrumbo y la idea de que el idiota de Naruto ( ese pensamiento es solo de Sasuke y de Sakura yo si lo quiero ) fuera más fuerte que él lo atormentaba.

Como era invierno era una noche fría nadie saldría sino fuera absolutamente necesario perfecta para un ataque , es entonces cuando un gran Buuumm!!! Se oye en la puerta norte de Konoha los ninjas mas rápidos se encaminan al lugar para defender lo que aman su adorada aldea, se encuentran una gran serpiente rodeada de unos 300 ninjas de el sonido

Mientras en el área este de la aldea 6 encapuchados se deslizan por las sombras se detienen en un techo y solo bajo la luna se distinguen sus rostros son Kabuto, Tayuyá, Kimimaru, y los demás ninjas de la guardia de Orochimaru ( gomen no recuerdo como se llaman ) en echo es que se dividieron en 3 grupos Kabuto se fue al complejo Hyuga Kimimaru a la torre Hokage para saquear la biblioteca y los demás al Hospital tras Sasuke

Bueno con Sasuke pasa igual que en el anime excepto lo de Sakura el Nuuuuuunnnccaaa!! Le da las gracias simplemente la noquea. Con Hinata

Hola linda- dijo Kabuto detrás de Hinata

Eh? – dio un respingo Hinata- qui quien eres

Que ya no me recuerdas linda yo te salve- Kabuto acercándose lento a su victima

De que hablas- retrocediendo hasta llegar a un árbol

Bien lida veamos si esto sirve para que me recuerdes- paro la marcha hizo unos sellos y …

P.O.V Hinata

De pronto se detuvo hizo unos sellos ni siquiera me fije el miedo no me dejo ver ni hablar…… ni moverme . Paro y da un gran KAI que rayos…..

Ahhhhh!- me duele mi cabeza que me hace porque esas imágenes… son mis recuerdos…todos –basta!!- grite con todas mis fuerzas eso me hacia mi padre?¿así era neji-niisan?¿por qué todos me trataban así? – kyyyyaaaaaa! Detente por….. por favor- todo se oscurece pero aun así lo recuerdo el me salvo, me mostro la realidad en verdad….esta aldea… solo me causa dolor …. Odio este dolor, odio Konoha!- quedo inconsciente con ese pensamiento

Fin P.O.V

Esa noche los 5 del sonido salieron de la aldea con Sasuke, Kimimaru no pudo asaltar la biblioteca porque tuvo que huir de la ira de Tsunade (jejejejejeje) , Kabuto simplemente se fue después de llevar a Hinata al hospital disfrazado de anbu, al día siguiente Sakura se despierta avisa lo de Sasuke, y Shikamaru es enviado a misión con Neji, Chouji, Kiba y Naruto, en fin pasa lo mismo que en el anime( esto es porque quiero conservar algo de la historia que se que todos saben)

Un mes después del ataque, ya es un mes que no habla con nadie, realizaban misiones sin ni siquiera cruzar palabras con sus compañeros, y respondiendo con monosílabos ante las preguntas de sus superiores. Todo en ella había cambiado ya no sonreía por que hacerlo si casi todos te ven con rencor, y los que no te ven con lastima…. La Hinata Hyuga que todos conocían dejo de existir….


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V Hinata

Rayos 2 días corriendo a todo lo que doy y no llego no creí que estuviera así de lejos sin contar que los que me persiguen me están acortando distancia… aunque creo que va a nevar eso sin duda me va a ayudar a esconder mi rastro solo… solo espero que se den por vencidos no quiero volver a atacarlos, no porque me miren con lastima puedo odiarlos aun así no quiero verlos…

FIN P.O.V

Flash back

_El tiempo se agotaba ya faltaba una semana para el sellado de la ex-heredera del clan Hyuga, Naruto se había ido con Jiraya a entrenar hace ya 3 semanas eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde cuando un ruiseñor aterrizo cerca de una chica que estaba acostada sobre la hierba con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados tenia las manos ensangrentadas a igual que el poste que estaba caído tras ella. _

_Abrió sus blanqueceos ojos cuando escucho el ave, con algo de pereza se levanto hasta quedar sentada y estiro su brazo y el ave se poso en este desato la nota que estaba amarrado en la pata de pájaro, sonrio para si cuando termino de leer el ppapelito y corrió hasta la mansión Hyuga por ultima vez_

_Al llegar entro por la ventana de su cuarto, para evitar encontrarse con alguien, saco su equipo ninja (_ya saben shuriten, kunais y todo eso)_ puso algo de ropa en su mochila y se acomodo una katana mediana con mango negro con lila, salió de igual manera que entro y se dirigió a la salida de Konoha. Antes de llegar activo su byakugan para revisar los guardias que para su suerte se habían dormido (no sé cómo no pregunten) solo quedaba el perro de la salida pero no fue problema al final lo durmió con un genjutsu y salió como si nada…_

_A la mañana siguiente 4 personas estaban en el despacho de la gruñ- digo Hokage los amigos de Hinata, Kiba y Shino, Hiashi Hyuga y Neji Hyuga _

_Bien creo que ya conocen la situación ustedes 3 vallan y tráiganla tienen permiso de usar la fuerza - hablo tsunade bastante seria_

_Y tu Hiashi necesito hablar con tigo- esta vez dio mucho miedo_

_Hai- eso fue lo único q pudieron decir_

_Cuando ya no hubo nadie comenzó la charla líder Hokage… (Se las muestro en otro flash back ok?)_

_Un día después en algún bosque cercano al país de la nieve el equipo de rastreo encontró a su objetivo y se inicio una pelea_

_Hina-chan que haces ¿Por qué te escapaste?- pregunto Kiba esquivando una patada_

_¿Que no les has contado Neji-nisan? – pronuncio con sarcasmo Hinata atacando con su katana a Neji_

_Hinata-sama yo... –no termino de hablar cuando recibió de lleno un golpe en la nuca con la empuñadura de la espada y quedo fuera de combate_

_Hinata cálmate!!! – grito de lleno Kiba- somos amigos vamos a ayudarte- y cometió su peor error le lanzo una mirada de compasión a hinata _

_Hinata detente, los amigos nos apoyamos unos en otros- menciono Shino cuando todo se detuvo_

_Hinata bajo la cabeza en ese momento creyeron haberla disuadido pero una vez bajaron la guardia_

_Ustedes-dijo la joven con un muy débil murmullo- USTEDES NUCA ME CONSIDERARON NADA EXEPTO UNA CARGA- ahora si con toda la ira del mundo- ESA ESTUPIDA MIRADA Y ESAS INUTILES PALABRAS ¡QUIERO QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ QUE NO ENTIENDEN! – y su marca de maldición la cubrió hizo unos sellos y una lluvia de sembons de hielo junto con una densa neblina los cubrió en ese momento antes de escapar Hinata les dijo- no puedo odiarlos- tan débil lo pronuncio que solo Neji mas o menos consienta la escucho_

_Fin del flash back_

Estoy cerca será mejor despistarlos- parando en una rama la peli-azul- Missi bushin no jutsu- su clon de agua se que do y ella continuo hasta su destino mientras el clon se sento cruzada de piernas unió su manos consentro chakra susurro algo inentendible( no se me ocurrió nada jejeje) y un kanji nieve se formo en donde estaba sentada en ese momento la leve nevada se volvió una feroz tormenta…

¿Qué tal dejen reviews si?

Este es el cap final de la introducción nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Noche fría o mejor dicho noche de _yuki, _que hacía que ni un alma estuviera en la calle de una gran y lujosa villa del oeste del país de la nieve, a excepción claro de tres figuras que caminaban a paso lento por la mitad de la vía congelada. Avanzaron cerca de 10 minutos y se detuvieron en una gran puerta la figura mediana todo la manija (la verdad no recuerdo el nombre de las cosas que cuelgan de las puertas para tocarlas) 3 veces y casi de inmediato el chirrear de la vieja madera se hizo presente y un sujeto vestido de samurái con mascara roja se asomo.

¿Quienes son ustedes?- dijo el samurái con voz de ultratumba- identifíquense- exigió ante el silencio de los presentes

Que sin más se quitaron las capuchas de sus cabezas para dejar ver que el mediano era Kabuto y los otros dos tenían mascaras la del más alto tenía dos cuernos, uno a cada lado de su máscara y de el lado izquierdo de esta tenia pintada unas escamas blancas (que en verdad no resaltaban mucho solo se ve el dibujo de estas ya q la máscara es blanca), y el más bajo tenia mascara con una extensión hacia atrás y un cuerno en donde la extensión que llegaba hasta su nuca nacía y unas escamas y plumas azules en su parte derecha.

De inmediato el samurái cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras Kabuto solo bufaba fastidiado

Eso es algo que no entendí de ustedes dos ni sé porque les dicen _onihebi y samuiryu- _apuntando a los otros tipos- en fin para mi mejor por lo menos podre jugar un rato en el laboratorio, iré por el pergamino ustedes… bah no es mi problema samui-chan cuídate – mirando al de la máscara azulina y desapareciendo después en un puf

Cuando el peli-gris se fue los otros simplemente caminaron por el jardín de la residencia y llegar a una esquina en donde estaban 20 samuráis como el de la entrada y 5 tipos que parecían luchadores de sumo solo que tenían hachas y llevaban ropa negra y una manta negra con el kanji de sello en tinta roja.

Los forasteros se detuvieron ante los guardias

Bien te propongo un trato samuiryu, hace tiempo no le hacemos honor a nuestros nombres porque no competimos un rato- dijo onihebi con voz ronca y sexi el chico demonio

_Honto desu... - _hablo una delicada voz en respuesta_-_ _kushinose no jutsu – _gritaron los de intrusos al tiempo y de dentro de cortinas de humo salieron una chica de piel y cabello blancos y un joven atlético de ojos rajos ( como los de kurenai no como el sharingan) y cabello azul ambos con armadura, claro la mujer era un poca más descarada con su profundo escote y su pequeño short no llevaba protección en la parte inferior de su cuerpo( inner: descara da yo diría una total p…/ ahh!!! Tengo una inner si!!) .

_Hinata-_sama ¿ qué puedo hacer por usted?- se arrodillo el joven bajando su cabeza

_Yusei -_kun levántate pelearas junto a mi – dicto su invocadora, dicho esto junta se convirtió en un dragón de 2 metros de alto y Hinata se subió en el.

En cambio …

Sasuke-kuuuunn ¿ para qué me llamaste amorcito? – la peli –blanca colgando del cuello de Sasuke- dime ¿te quieres divertir?- con un tono sensual e irritante

Yoko… hay una batalla transfórmate ahora…- menciono cierto moreno con tono de tempano de hielo.

Ahh… yo quería jugar contigo- agrego desilusionada la ojiamarilla mientras se convertía en una cobra alvina de igual tamaño que el dragón

En menos de 5 minutos todos los guardianes estaban inconscientes y Sasuke se jactaba de su victoria mientras solo decía

14 - y sonreía bajo su máscara, y a su lado Yoko que daba pequeños saltos gritando si!!!! Con todas sus fuerzas.

En frete de ellos

Hime-sama lo siento no fui lo suficientemente fuerte- mientras se arrodillaba y sujetaba la mano de esta – entenderé si nunca más me vuelve a llamar

Yusei-kun no importa peleaste muy bien – mientras lo hacía para del suelo – te ver después ¿de acuerdo?

Hai, hime-sama daré mi vida por usted si es necesario- dicho esto se fue en un puf

Yoko vete ya – simple y cortante ordeno el azabache

Ok ok Sasu-kuuuunn, nos vemos después – contesto mientras se movía y hablaba insinuadoramente- sayonara- y también hizo puf

¿Como haces para que te traten así?- pregunto onihebi

Yo nunca le digo nada simplemente ellos son así, bien vámonos – caminando hacia el bosque de atrás de la residencia

Hmp- siguió de cerca el vengador

A la mañana siguiente ya habían llegado a la guarida de orochimalo y entraron a sus habitaciones estaban cansados de caminar toda la noche Kabuto se encargo del reporte por suerte para los peli-negros, pues ese día tenían que descansar ya que Sasuke tenía planeado matar al sanin serpiente en la noche y Hinata era parte importante del plan, tendría que acabar con el peli-gris .

Sumidos en esos pensamientos se acostaron hasta poco más del medio día que fue cuando Orochimaru los convoco a entrenamiento la primera en salir fue Hinata con una yukata negra que le quedaba hasta medio muslo un short unos 5 cm más largo que la yukata y de igual color que esta, con sandalias ninjas largas con algo de tacón y sin su máscara . Después salió Sasuke con una yukata negra sin mangas un cinturón purpura (mejor dicho la ropa que traía en la batalla con Itachi / inner: si se ve tan sexi provoca…*¬*/ ahh!!! Pervertida) sin su mascara y con su espada en su cintura

El Sanín había salido junto al ninja medico, corrijo tras el ninja medico, después de dar su reporte de la misión de la noche anterior y acababan de llegar con un tipo muy raro ( según los aprendices/ inner: pero …si es raro), en fin cuando estaban todos, el Uchiha se cruzo de brazos y miro a su "sensei" con interrogante.

Sasuke-kun quiero que conozcas a Sai es de Konoha- dijo maldita serpiente que quería provocarlos, pero antes de que el azabache hablara la Hyuga se le adelanto

Eto… Orochimaru-sama ¿Por qué esta aquí? – movida por la curiosidad

Ante esto su líder solo sonrió…

No muy lejos de ahí

3 ninjas iban lo más rápido que podían ellos eran Naruto, Sakura y "Yamato"

- Kuso, maldito Sai cuando lo encuentre…- el rubio no termino de hablar cuando daiyo hizo una seña

- Están allí bajo tierra …mmm la mejor opción será distraerlos- explico el ambu- Sakura ve por ese lado – señalando una gran roca – rompe todo lo que puedas, Naruto ven con migo entraremos por detrás, ENTENDIDO- lo ultimo asusto a los presentes

- ha-hai- como dije tenían miedo

Dicho el plan se pusieron en marcha, la oji-jade rompió la roca con toda su fuerza( tal fue la fuerza que nos hizo temblar/inner:…/ ahh! Le cayó una roca encima inner respira!!) Al otro lado Yamato construyo un túnel hasta el interior de la caverna, y este y Naruto entraron según el plan Sai sabotearía desde adentro( bien Naruto estaba dormido soñando con todas las kunoichis en toallas así que no escucho la explicación.. para los que les interesa mi inner está viva pero inconsciente). De repente se oyó un gran estruendo que causo que el techo de la fortaleza volara en pedazos

* * *

yo dejo hasta aki xq la verdad es mas bn el 1 cap pero de todo lo que viene q os guste dejen reviews please ...

asi he aqui las palabras en jap que use

yuki: nieve

onoihebi: demonio serpiente

samuirryu: drago frio

honto desu: es verdad

BYE KISS...


	4. Chapter 4

Hmp creo que use mucha fuerza- menciono el Uchiha parado en el borde de un gran cráter

Valla ... Naruto-kun tiene razón es muy fuerte… creo que es por eso que lo quiere hacer volver- Sai se detiene para ver la expresión del azabache y continua- el desea proteger los lazos que tiene con usted… creo que es importante por eso es que yo decidí ayudarle - y esbozo una sonrisa sincera

Lazos…. Yo no tengo lazos con nadie de Konoha y no me interesa nada de la que tenga que ver con esa aldea- dijo con tono seco mas para sí mismo que para Sai

* * *

En eso una peli-rosa llega en ayuda de su compañero (recuerden ella sabia el plan)

Sai estas bien - grita mientras llega cerca del mencionado, y se percata que este ni le presta atención. Lentamente voltea su vista al punto donde el pintor mira - ¡SASUKE-KUN! – mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos

Sakura ¿eh? – mirando a la kunoichi de ojos jade

Y justo en ese momento Yamato y Naruto se acercan al lugar, lo primero que ven es a Sakura abrazándose a sí misma y a Sai con una herida en el brazo además de jadear de cansancio

Que ocurre … Sakura – indaga el líder del grupo- Sai que es…- es interrumpido

¡SASUKE!, estas …- dice el rubio muy impresionado

Oh parece que hay una reunión de grupo, nee Sasuke no te sientes feliz tienes visitas- menciono el recién llegado Kabuto

Hmp- ( inner: sexi pero que no tiene nada más que decir / concuerdo totalmente, que miedo)

Jejeje- una pequeña y delicada risa detrás de los ninja de la hoja

Y todos voltean para ver que una Hyuga salía de la sombra seguida de un chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules (imagínense a un Hitsugaya de unos 18 años), la escena causa un poco de impresión

Hi-hina-ta – (ok ya Naruto cargo con muchas sorpresas ya ni habla bien) – ¿que haces aquí? Tu…tu

Uchiha te pasaste en la cantidad de chakra pudiste haber lastimado a la princesa- hablo por primera vez el acompañante de Hinata

Sasuke solo frunció el ceño y pronuncio- hina controla tus sirvientes

Ahí es donde todos, digo Sakura y Naruto abren los ojos al máximo, es increíble que Sasuke frio e implacable Uchiha le habla a una chica así esa idea nunca se había concebido

Aprovechando la distracción de sus adversarios onihebi( recurrí a sus apodos ya que no se me ocurrieron mas nombres jeje/ inner: que poco imaginativa / tu no propusiste nada/ Hmp) se lanzo al ataque con su katana en su mano izquierda, salto desde su lugar y lo sujeto con la otra mano por el hombro mientras acercaba el filo de su arma a su cuello pero Sai lo para con un kunai, la reacción del Uchiha es inmediata por lo que electrifica la hoja de su espada, y el joven ambu recibe el corte de lleno y termina estampado en la pared, el impacto despertó a la nin-med que intento golpear a Sasuke sin éxito porque al acercarse una espada casi le corta la cabeza y se ve obligada a detenerse pero, una cadena frente a ella se tensa y la kata se devuelva. A pesar de que es rápida recibe una cortada en la mejilla normalmente la herida no sería un problema sin embargo la sangre que sale se empieza a congelar y se ve obligada a curarse mientras dirige una mirada de " vas a pagar bastardo " a su atacante quien resulto ser Hinata

¿ qué crees que haces?, va a matar a Naruto - zarandeo Sakura

La Hyuga sola la mira mientras hace girar la cadena junto con la hoz en forma de U, que esta al final de esta( imaginen a hyorinmaru en su shikay) – Yukijo-kun …-fue lo único que pronuncio antes de que este se agachara y tocara el suelo para que todo se volviera hielo que se dirigía a la oji-jade.

El jounin del grupo hizo sellos y lanzo una estaca de gran tamaño a la oji-perla fue cuando Yukijo reacciono formando un escudo.

Por otro lado

¿Qué quieres con nosotros dobe?- Sasuke pregunto con frialdad

Quiero que regresen a la aldea- dijo el rubio muy seguro

Que te hace pensar que queremos volver a nuestra pesadilla- contesto el moreno con enfado

Yo...- es interrumpido ( inner: deja de hacer eso lo vas a traumar/T^T gomen)por Orochimaru

Sasuke –kun Hinata es hora de irnos- ordeno- imagino que los refuerzos vendrán cerca y no tengo ánimos para esperar a que terminen su juego- menciono fastidiado

Hmp- de sus aprendices a unísono

Dicho esto la serpiente y su esclavo digo Kabuto se van en un puf, Sasuke se desvanece en llamas mirando mal a todo el mundo, Yukijo se transformo en dragón (este es fornido de cuello largo con alas grandes, cola gruesa en su base que se divide en 3 en la punta, es todo de color blanco) y envuelve a Hinata agita sus alas y desaparecen en una ventisca con nieve…h

* * *

hasta aki dejo este me salio mas corto espero q les guste dejen reiviews x fa


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando el ultimo de los contrincantes se retiro, el equipo de Konoha estaba en shock, excepto Sai, en fin la cabeza se les estallaría por el montón de interrogantes sobre sus ex -compañeros, y así fue como los equipos 8 y 10 llegaron a la escena.

¿ qué ocurrió aquí?- pregunto ino a Sakura- oe, frente de marquesina ¿que pasa?- agitándola un poco

Ino...- fue lo único que pudo dar como respuesta mientras caía de rodillas echa un mar de lágrimas, la rubia no entendí lo que sucedía pero si su amiga estaba así fue muy grave.

Skt oe Naruto reacciona, Naruto, Naruto,…! NARUTO!- grito iba algo exaltado al no ver respuesta en el uzumaki

Es cierto, Hinata también huyo- dijo el rubio recordando…

Flash back

_Ya eran 7 meses desde el inicio de su entrenamiento especial, cuando un halcón volaba en círculos sobre ellos, el Sanín de cabellos blancos lo observo y frunció el ceño, la experiencia le decía que esa ave en muchas ocasiones era de mal agüero._

_Mmm… ero-senin ¿ese no es un mensajero de la aldea?- pregunto un chico rubio de 13 años_

_Si, veamos que nos trae- dijo el viejo extendiendo su brazo al animal, mientras este bajaba para posarse en el, prosiguió a retirar la nota en su pata, para leerla con atención._

_¿Qué? ¿ qué? ¿ qué dice ero-senin? ¿que dice?- con impaciencia ya saben quien_

_El maestro lanzo un suspiro y vio a los ojos de su alumno – Naruto parece que otro de tus amigos se fue con Orochimaru-_

_¡ ¿Qué?!, Sakura-chan no pudo haberse ido así como así por Sasuke- reclamo con enojo el joven_

_Naruto no fue Sakura… de hecho fue Hinata Hyuga la que salió de la aldea- con mucha seriedad en el asunto_

_jajajajaja ero-senin Hinata no seria capas ella es mm… muy tímida y rara pero no traicionaría Konoha – contesto alegre por la "broma" el jinchuriki _

_no es un juego Naruto las órdenes son- siendo este interrumpido(_ inner: ya habíamos hablado de meterse en la conversación de alguien/ pero… son tan necesarias las interrupciones/ aja…)

_ero –senin de verdad yo creo que Hinata no ha hecho nada _

_como quieras- se levanta y continua su camino a su siguiente parada_

Fin del flash back

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Finalmente después de un día de viaje los equipos llegaron a la aldea, en sus caras se notaba la tristeza y frustración, la cual definitivamente se haría más difícil de llevar cuando lleguen a la oficina de la Hokage, no es que ella se los restregara en la cara pero, todos sabían que de cierta manera el tema la afectaba.

Fueron pasos lentos para el grupo por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta, Sakura se adelanto a todos y toco, cuando dieron el permiso ingresaron al despacho

Tsunade-sama nosotros… shikamaru con voz algo deprimida

Los equipos 8 y 10 pueden retirarse - dicto la quinta

Hai- unánimemente los mencionados y salieron , solo que se pegaron tras la puerta ya que los del team 7 no les contaron lo sucedido

Y bien ¿qué fue lo que paso?- la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Bueno …- Yamato relato lo sucedido según el

Vera Tsunade –sama cuando yo me infiltre a la fortaleza de Orochimaru llegaron dos personas como no había mucha luz no los reconocí al instante y…

_Flash __back p.v.o Sai_

_Sasuke- kun quiero que conozcas a alguien , el es Sai de Konoha- hablo el Sanín_

_Eto… Orochimaru- sama ¿ qué hace el aquí?- pregunto una chica_

_Hinata-chan viene a unírsenos parece que a alguien le interesa una alianza con nosotros y por eso lo enviaron- respondió un peli-gris mirando y incomodando a la susodicha, tanto como para que el joven la ocultó tras de el _

_Bien Kabuto lleva al chico a su habitación, Sasuke Hinata hoy no vamos a entrenar, parece que tienen un día libre – dijo lo ultimo relamiendo su cara- aprovéchenlo bien jejeje- puso mucha fuerza en las ultimas palabra( kyyyaaa que tipo tan perver/inner: mm yo también lo aprovecharía …/ tu eres igual a el) _

_Hmp- lo único que dijo el Uchiha antes de darse vuelta- por su parte la Hyuga se tensó y siguió a su compañero _

_Bien sígueme- me ordeno el de anteojos parecía molesto solo sonreí y lo seguí._

_Me llevo a una habitación iluminada con una vela antes de retirarse me observo con detenimiento, y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

_Cuando deje de sentir su presencia saque mi pergamino de dibujo y dibuje muchos ratones para escanear l área por fin una de ellas ubico al Uchiha y a la Hyuga, seguí el camino de mi rastreador hasta una especie de bosque subterránea y pude ver mis objetivos._

_Sasuke descansaba en la base de un árbol, con la vista fija en la persona que estaba al frente, Hinata estaba parada en el prado con los ojos cerrados de espaldas al Uchiha era la oportunidad perfecta ninguno de los 2 había notado mi presencia rápidamente dibuje 4 víboras que sujetaron con mucha fuerza a los dos morenos._

_Pude ver como la chica caía al suelo abriendo de golpe los ojos pero lo curioso fue que un puf a su espalda detuvo su caída, me dio escalofrió entonces gire a ver al otro moreno que activó su sharingan y me miro muy enojado entonces uso su chakra para romper las serpientes y de paso destruyo el lugar.._

_Fin del flash back y p.v.o Sai_

Bueno eso es lo que los de mas no vieron – finalizo su relato Sai

Mmm… - suspiro la mayor de la sala – bien pueden irse descansen… ordeno mientras se paraba y miraba por su ventana

Hai- respondieron sin mucho animo

Al otro lado de la puerta casi todos estaban con la boca abierta hasta más no poder pero gracias a cielo se dieron cuenta de que les podía pasar si los descubrían y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que sus compañeros salieran

* * *

dejen reviews pleace y perdon por la demura es q no me habia inspirado ... grax x leer


	6. Chapter 6

aqui dejo e 6 cap solo que quiero agradecerle especialmante a bella uchiha has sido un gran apoyo ... y aki va!!

* * *

Por muy fuerte que fuera un shinobi 4 días seguidos parando cada 2 horas a un descanso de 5 horas solo porque Orochimaru se fatigaba, a pesar de haber pasado la frontera del país de la nieve llegarían en una semana al escondite, por ser renegados evitaban, a toda costa, pasar por los pueblos pero, esa vez les era imposible una tormenta se acercaba, si fuera una normal no importaría desafortunadamente está estaba fuera de sus alcances

Hinata-chan ¿podrías buscar un lugar donde parar a descansar? – pregunto el peligris

Hai- contesto la susodicha- byakugan, Eto… no hay cuevas por aquí pero, veo una aldea cerca

Bien supongo que no hay- suspiro el nin-med

Una media hora después llegaron a la aldea por obvias razones tanto Kabuto como Orochimaru usaron un jutsu de transformación, los otros dos no tuvieron la necesidad, se encaminaron hacia una posada

Disculpe necesito algunas habitaciones - expreso un joven de cabello y ojos café, el cual era Kabuto.

Mm solo me quedan 2 una es doble y la otra es matrimonial- contesto la chica recepcionista sonrojada mirando a Sasuke. Pero esas palabras casi hacen que la ojiperla por lógica le tocaba compartir con alguno de los hombres que la acompañaban, rogaba en su interior que no le tocara con su líder ni con el peli-gris que la ponía nerviosa.

Al parecer sus plegarias rindieron frutos porque…

Está bien yo voy con Hinata- dijo el Uchiha quien percibió tanto la sonrisa socarrona de Kabuto, como la cara de tragedia de la Hyuga

Me parece lo mejor Sasuke –kun- hablo su otro acompañante de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, que era la vil serpiente- ustedes deben acercarse, quédense con la matrimonial- termino con una gran sonrisa

La recepcionista y el castaño miraron mal a la pareja (la mujer a Hinata y Kabuto a Sasuke/inner: celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otra chica, celos, celos/ ¿por qué cantas?/inner: era una bna ocasión / ¬¬u). A lo que la ojiperla reacciono yendo tras el azabache y esto solo sonrió con "sonrisa made in Uchiha" que saco de quicio al de lentes

Aquí tienen- rompió el silencio la recepcionista ( muy enojada) dándole las llaves a los correspondientes

Hmp- ya saben quién retirándose con su compañera atrás

Para la rabia de el médico los morenos tenían la habitación en un extremo del pasillo mientras él y su amo (inner: jejejeje) al otro lado.

Ya en los cuartos…

8:30 cuarto Uchiha y Hyuga

¿Estas mejor?- interrogo una morena mientras le daba un masaje en la espada a su compañero

Si gracias- contesto el Uchiha

No hay de que – pronunció como un murmullo pero ella se desvaneció cuando se levanto de la cama

Hinata- dijo el azabache.

La alcanzo a agarrar antes de que callera, la miro en su pecho pero, no sus senos sino la marca de maldición comenzó a crecer, el frunció el ceño - esto es… un ataque-la puso en la cama.

P.O.V Sasuke

Esto está mal ella debió decirme que hoy, si la hubiese dejado con el maldito pervertido de Kabuto quien sabe que le habría hecho, ella tenía razón esa noche el no trama nada bueno

_Flash back_

_Era muy tarde creo que 2 o 3 de las madrugada y solo hasta ahora termino nuestro entrenamiento con Orochimaru estoy muerto pero puedo fingir por otro lado Hinata se ve mal vamos por el pasillo a nuestra habitaciones, la maldita víbora nos dio cuartos en la parte más lejana de la guarida, el muy cerdo dijo que necesitaríamos privacidad por dios tenemos 14 años._

_En fin ella va delante de mí se apoya en la pared camina lento definitivamente le cuesta._

_Hinata ¿te sientes bien?- desde que llego somos refugio uno del otro así que no me molesta comportarme así con ella._

_Yo... n-no ahh!! – se toca el pecho no será que..._

_Hinata mírame – le ordene necesitaba que se distrajera , levanto la cabeza la tome la recosté contra la pared llevaba una chaqueta enorme que por la prisa no supe quitar así que con un kunai la rasgue rayo lo que vi me sorprendió llevaba un estraple que solo cubría lo necesario y justo bajo sus enormes pechos es convertía en una maya, me sonrojé pero me concentre en mi labor._

_Ahí estaba el sello maldito justo bajo su tráquea, se está moviendo no está liberándose, mmm el sello de contención absorbe su chakra eso causo el cansancio, será mejor que la lleve con la sirvienta de la víbora_

_Tranquila seguro Kabuto sabrá que…- y me interrumpió_

_No! E-el no yo... no quiero q-que se me acerque – dijo asustada, si bien el 4 ojos me da muy mala espina no sé el porqué de su reacción-me m-mira r-a-ro- es cierto el sujeto es un depravado._

_Te va a dar fiebre te quedaras en mi cuarto entiendes- si la dejo en el suyo el acosador la encontraría, bien asintió con la cabeza, la alzo y la llevo a mi habitación la acuesta y le pongo un pañuelo en la frente y me siento en el suelo dispuesto a dormir allí pero, alguien toca a mi puerta activo mi sharingan - Hmp – él es el 4 ojos pervertido de seguro la está buscando mm… _

_Hinata ven es Kabuto tenemos que aparentar- solo tuve esa idea_

_¿q-que?- pregunto algo confundida_

_Solo quédate quieta- ella asintió_

_Me acosté a su lado y la abrase por la cintura se ruborizo al instante _

_Cierra los ojos no interrumpirá , además no tienes fuerza vamos duérmete- le dije directamente _

_Se relajo y me hizo caso , yo también cerré los ojos , pude escuchar como mi puerta se abría solo dio 3 pasos , me encantaría verle la cara, ja maldijo pobre idiota se cierra la puerta, y pun seguro le dio un golpe a la pared, bien ya se fue debería moverme pero no quiero, siento la respiración leve de Hinata en mi pecho aun tiene fiebre pero sé que se durmió, y simplemente la sigo a los brazos de Morfeo._

_Fin flash back_

Ya llevamos 2 años así, si me da el ataque a mi ella me cuida yo tampoco confió en el peli-gris o como ahora cuando le da a ella entonces le bajo la fiebre y la abrazo

Fin P.O.V Sasuke

8:45 habitación Kabuto y Orochimaru

Los huéspedes se habían acostado y así son sus respectivos sueños

Sueño de Kabuto

Un pasillo seguramente de una guarida la puerta más imponente, el peli-gris la abre y entra puede ver a Hinata sentada en la cama sonriéndole, el prácticamente se le tira encima la desvistió de la nada, se quito la ropa como pudo y justo cuando la iba a penetrar escucho un gran gemido, en realidad eran 2, Sasuke y Hinata en la habitación de al lado imposible, se dijo a si mismo regresando a su labor, para su desgracia de nuevo los gemidos se presentaron esta vez fueron los nombres de los amantes- ¡AH! ¡¡HINATA!! ¡¡SASUKE!! – a unísono que raro

Pasa algo Kabuto, quieres que sea yo el que domine- esas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamiento y volvió sus ojos a los ojos de su "compañera" solo para encontrarse a Orochimaru desnudo sudoroso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡¡¡ NOOOOOOOOO!!!

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Se despertó gritando muy asustado (jajajajajajaja/inner: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA eres maligna jajajaja/ igual tu jajaja)

Sueño de Orochimaru: el mismo de Kabuto solo que si le gusto y el dominó al final

* * *

espero que les haya gustado le quise poner un poco de humor jejeje bye...^u^


	7. Chapter 7

En Konoha más exactamente en ichiraku ramen estaban todos reunidos y con los ánimos por el piso, hasta que alguien decidió romper el silencio.

Naruto ¿para qué nos reuniste?- dijo Neji algo fastidiado por la situación

…- fue lo único que el genio recibió por respuesta.

Es sobre la última misión, de Sasuke y Hinata, ¿verdad?- hablo Kiba

Si… cuando estábamos en batalla Sasuke, me dijo que ninguno de los 2 quería volver a sus pesadillas- recordó el rubio notablemente afectado- yo podía entender a Sasuke pero, quiero saber la razón de Hinata para alejarse de la aldea, tal vez ustedes sepan lo que le paso.

Yo puedo responder parte de eso – suspiro el genio Hyuga-antes del ataque a la aldea …

Flash back

_En la mansión Hyuga había un entrenamiento, Hiashi hizo que sus hijas pelearan con el fin de probar el nivel de cada una._

_Comiencen – anuncio el líder mientras iba al lado de su sobrino para ver el duelo_

_En ese instante Hanabi corrió contra su hermana y lanzo un juunken al corazón de esta, lastimosamente era muy predecible y Hinata lo pudo esquivar. La batalla se limito a la menor ataca y la mayor se defiende, Neji podía ver que su prima mayor no quería pelear pero como tampoco devolvía los golpes, así fue inevitable que la pequeña dañara a Hinata._

_La peli-azul cayó pesadamente su chakra se volvió irregular y su pecho le comenzó a arder, si su chakra le fallaba solo podía ser su maldición, el joven solo podía ver como su prima hacia una mueca de dolor y como su cuerpo se tensaba._

_Hanabi sonrió creyendo que el dolor de su hermana lo causo ella pero, cambio al ver como unas marcas se deslizaban por su rostro hasta solo dejar su ojo izquierdo intacto, en ese momento supo que ella ya no era la misma inútil y débil, y por primera vez sintió miedo._

_El instinto la hizo retroceder pero la ojiperla mayor se levanto muy rápido activo su byakugan y corrió contra su hermanita su chakra ya para este punto era un azul oscuro casi negro, la ira la hizo reaccionar para acabar con lo que la dañaba, a Hinata se le despertó su instinto asesino, le propino un juunken en el lado derecho._

_Para Hiashi su primogénita se convirtió en un monstruo corrió al lado de Hanabi apenas toco suelo y dedico una mirada de desprecio a la mayor, Neji lo vio todo vio que su protegida se controlo a último momento y evito matar a su hermana estaba paralizada del miedo Neji se acerco a ella pero al tocarle el hombro ella se desmayo el genio Hyuga la tomo en brazos y Hiashi dijo._

_Neji, retira a ese monstruo de mi vista, es obvio que Hinata ya no es la misma – en ese momento la vio con aun más odio- llévala a su habitación dile que no se moleste en bajar a comer nadie quiere su presencia en la mesa _

…_-frunció el ceño _

_Fin del flash back_

Ese día Hinata-sama lloro toda la noche nadie de la mansión acemas de mi volvió a tener contacto con ella, se quedo callada apenas y hablaba, después me conto que llevaba tiempo olvidando cosas de su pasado, creo que con el ataque de Orochimaru su situación empeoro porque ya ni con migo hablaba- termino su relato el ojiperla triste al recordar a su antes dulce prima

Todos estaban atónitos si Hinata era tratada así en su casa con mucha razón se fue

Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage.

La quinta se notaba muy pensativa, se encontraban mirando por su gran ventana en eso entra su asistente.

Tsunade-sama estos son los informes que me pidió- dijo la peli-negra dejando una carpeta sobre el escritorio

Shizune sabes no culpo a Hinata por querer irse pero creo que la mejor opción es que hable con los de su clan… hace 2 años cuando envié a el equipo 8 y a Neji para traerla de vuelta, fue Hiashi quien pidió la misión- comento la rubia cerrando los ojos y recostándose en su asiento.

Tsunade-sama, no entiendo Hiashi-sama parecía odiar a su hija ¿Por qué …- la morena no terminar

El consejo iba a ejecutarla, se supone que si lograba que ella se exiliara la salvaría en cambio solo la empujo a la oscuridad ese día se podía ver muy frio y sereno aunque por dentro estuviera destrozado …

Flash back P.O.V Tsunade

_Los genin que destine a la misión se habían marchado y yo me quede a solas con el líder del clan Hyuga este tipo que nunca cambia de cara, tsk…que molesto_

_Y bien que paso exactamente para que Hinata se fuera, ella nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza...- la quinta intento cuestionar_

_Lo sé bien Hokage-sama a pesar de todo Hinata es mi hija- para mi sorpresa la voz del castaño se quebró- la iban a… matar… era lo único que podía... - bajando la cara de la tristeza_

_No me venga con eso ¡cree que tratarla así era la solución! Es su hija de haberlo sabido la pude haber ayudado ¿quién rayos cree que soy? ¿no cree que mi deber es proteger a los ninjas de esta aldea?- me Salí de mis casillas pero me calme cuando vi la culpa reflejado en el rostro de este hombre, suspire cansada- Hinata es fuerte estará bien_

_Lo sé pero eso no me alivia la culpa que siento- si se notaba lo mal que estaba_

_Sé que regresara- pero no le dije cuando es posible que la misión falle_

_Gracias, con su permiso- se fue sin mas_

_Fin del flash back P.O.V Tsunade_

¿C-como? – la morena no lo creía el sujeto mas frio de la aldea actuando así

Estaba muy preocupado, no ha pasado una semana en la que no venga preguntando por alguna pista- reconoció la Hokage

En el país de la nieve

Los 4 shinobis ya habían dejado la posada atrás estaban por llegar a su escondite en este país para gracia de Kabuto tenía muchas habitaciones así que a nadie le tocaría compartir, después de unas horas llegaron a un enorme glaciar Orochimaru hizo unos sellos y unas escaleras aparecieron debajo de el inmenso objeto.

Cada quien se fue a su habitación 2 horas más tarde Sasuke se dirigió al cuarto de Hinata una vez llego los dos morenos sacaron unos pergaminos, hicieron unos sellos e invocaron a otras dos personas

Hmp, ya era hora- hablo el Sasuke que recién aparecía- Jaruhi revierte el jutsu

Hai Sasuke-sama- hablo la Hinata invocadora, que inmediatamente en una joven de unos 14 años de cabello verde hoja y ojos del mismo tonos- me despido- y desapareció en un puf

Hirió-kun tu también te puedes ir, gracias- hablo Hinata que salió del pergamino, acto seguido un joven pelirrojo y con ojos color ámbar de 18 años deshizo el jutsu de transformación y se inclino ante Hinata, quien se sonrojo mucho- ¿q-que ha-ces?

Hime-sama ha sido un placer poder servirle – le tomo la mano y la beso- con permiso- y se fue con una nube de humo

Bien hoy atacaremos – ordeno Sasuke a su compañera- esos 2 deben estar cansados

Hai- respondió

Vamos- y se encaminaron a destruir a sus opresores por así decirlo

(Creo que hay algo que aclarar/ inner: cierto, cuando Kabuto y Orochimaru dejaron la posada/ Sasuke y Hinata invocaron a una serpiente verde y a un dragón rojo que /inner! Que se transformaron en ellos! / Eto... ¿Por qué gritas?/inner: tú me interrumpiste / oh/ inner: y copiaron su chakra/ Jaruhi reemplazo a Hinata y /inner: ¡Hiriko a Sasuke-kun! / Aja bno eso era todo, e los que viajaron con el peli-gris y la víbora no eran los reales/inner: y estos no gastaron chakra ^u^)

Continuara...

* * *

bien proximo cap la batalla jajajaja bien de nuevo mil grax x leer a cierto responderé algo si se va a formar taka pero va a tener algunos detalles nos vemos...bye


	8. Chapter 8

**muchas grax x leer mi fic aviso q con el dolor de mi alma voy a actualizar menos seguido por eso de la u y los trabajos pero no lo abandonare lo juro juradito ... aqui les dejo el 8º cap !yeah!**

asi... **kishi-sama es el dueño de naruto no yo ... ( si fuera asi ni itachi ni jiraya ni asuma estarian muertos muy encanbio a sakura / inner: !si!)**

* * *

El pasillo se acababa y con cada paso se acercaban mas a una batalla que fue propuesta desde que entraron en esa vida, desde que dejaron su aldea, 2 morenos se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación del que fue por casi 3 años su sensei, tocaron a la puerta, entre más cerca del enemigo mejor es el ataque sorpresa, un adelante se escucho en el lugar y ambos entraron al cuarto cerrando con seguro tras de sí.

A que debo su visita, creí que les había dado el día libre- comento el sanin

Orochimaru… es hora que te despidas de este mundo- advirtió el uchiha desenvainando su katana e incrustándola en los brazos de su víctima ( tal y como ataco en shippuden/ inner: por cierto… continúa ya!!/ ok T^T)- chidori nagashi – la corriente eléctrica lo dio del lleno a la víbora.

Maldito insolente, como te atreves- el contra ataque verbal fue interrumpido por un ataque de el portador del sharingan.

Hinata encárgate de kabuto- ordeno Sasuke sin desconcentrarse de su contrincante

Hai- la respuesta rápida y salió a toda máquina del lugar

No ganaras Sasuke- kun no estás a mi altura ¡ugh!- se quejo mientras su ex-alumno le hundía en su pecho la espada…

(En otras palabras aquí pasa igual que en la serie hasta cierto punto/ inner: miren el summari dice versión algo alterada, no del todo/ bueno ya continúo)

El la pieza de kabuto

Toc toc

Adelante-responde el peligris sin darle importancia

La ojiperla entro y cerró la puerta tenía que atacar en el momento más oportuno que no era ese- eto… Kabuto-san- al momento de escuchar esa voz se sobresalto y volteo hacia su dueña

Hinata-chan que sorpresa- sonriendo con todas las ganas del mundo- ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Bueno yo… es que no sé cómo decirle- y era verdad como decirle que lo iba a matar, por su parte el médico se hizo una película en la cabeza de cómo ella le decía que lo quería y que lo deseaba y después se besaban con pasión ( pobre imbécil/ inner: jajajajaja)

No te angusties sé lo que me quieres decir- dijo con una mueca pervertidisima en el rostro

Enserio bien entonces es más fácil hacerlo- afirmo inocente de la oscura idea de su contrincante

Yo también lo deseo- menciono el muy convencido de la situación acercándose a ella

Bueno … byakugan muere- empezó la Hyuga decidida a asestarle un juunken en el pecho

¿Qué rayos?- por fortuna para el pudo esquivar el ataque, ya con las ilusiones dañadas el ninja medico ataco con su bisturí de chakra y la técnica de resurrección de muertos, por su parte la Hyuga repartía golpes por el cuerpo de su oponente. En un punto ambos estaban tanto heridos como fatigados usando el jutsu medico para reparar tendones, huesos y órganos

No me queda opción- antes de hacer la técnica una explosión la desconcentro eso solo podía significar que Sasuke tenía problemas, no le importo mucho su oponente igual estaba peor que ella salió en busca de su compañero.

Por su lado la sangre que salía por los cortes que el Uchiha le provoco a Orochimaru se evaporaba convirtiéndose en un mortal veneno…

P.O.V Sasuke

Esto no es bueno ya no me puedo mover y tampoco puedo respirar esa maldita serpiente, es tan molesta tanto como su estúpido veneno, me caigo de rodillas ya no tengo fuerza- Kuso- aun con el sello maldito no me puedo mover

Fin P.O.V

La blanca serpiente intenta incrustar sus colmillos en la carne de su ex –alumno cuando

Kaiten- la técnica hizo que el viperino atacante terminada de cabeza en una pared

Sasuke ¿qué te pasa?- se acerco la ojiperla con su byakugan activado- veneno- murmuro empezando a administrar tratamiento.

Estoy mejor gracias, no te metas en la batalla y… toma- lanza la yukata negra ( se quedo desnudo de la mitad para arriba/ inner: *¬*/ hey no mojes el piso)- no respires el veneno

…- ella asintió y se tapo la cara

La batalla siguió golpes patadas, azotes, chidoris, etc.… un descuido le permitió a Orochimaru engullirse a Sasuke, Hinata dio un respingo ante la acción mas no se metió en la pelea, por su lado el portador del sharingan corto desde el estomago de la serpiente una gran herida por la cual salió tomo por la cabeza al animal para que lo mirara a los ojos y lo sumergió en un genjutsu que por momentos el Sanín lo controlo pero al final el joven Uchiha lo venció…( se acuerdan la dimensión de Orochimaru, en la que hacía en cambio de cuerpos/inner: se nos ocurrió ponerlo como genjutsu de Sasuke y…/ cuando las culebras se enrollaban en nuestro chico fue cuando perdió el control… prosigo)

Vámonos, ¡ugh! – el moreno casi se cayó pero su amiga la ayudo a mantenerse en pie

Tranquilo ya te ayudo – aplicando chakra verde en el pecho del azabache

No lo mataste ¿verdad?, eres incapaz de terminar con la vida de alguien- menciono el joven

Me conoces bien, ya esta ¿te duele?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa

Estoy bien- tomando su yukata – vamos

Hai- caminando tras el

Ambos salieron de la guarida ya entonces con capas para el frio caminaron por cerca de 2 días obviamente descansando hasta el país de las olas (no recuerdo muy bien el nombre/ inner: nos referimos al país del puente de Naruto) y en un restaurante donde pararon por un poco de te

Debemos buscar a los demás, será mejor dividirnos- afirmo el ojinegro

Si crees que debamos usar hengen, es decir Konoha ya nos habrá reportado- inquirió la portadora del byakugan

No creo- suspiro puede que la chica frente a él no lo notara pero todas las meseras lo miraban acosadoramente- en fin iras por Karin yo me encargo de Juugo y Tsuiguetsu te ¿parece?

K-Karin p-pero ella está enojada conmigo p-por l-lo de …- articula la joven con los colores en la cara

¿Lo de mi ataque y que fuiste tú la que me cuido?- arrogante y divertido molestando a su compañera- no puedo ir sin que se me tire encima, tendrás que ir tu

Si no hay de otra – suspirando derrotada pero sonrió ante la posibilidad de molestar al Uchiha- a por cierto… ¡ hemos terminado ¡

¿Qué?- se sorprendió pero un escalofrió recorrió su vertebra las miradas de "serás mío" y "te quiero consolar" junto a las de " ese bombomsote esta libre" no eran buenas y frunció el seño y decidido a cobrárselas volteo a su compañera con tan mala suerte de solo encontrar una nota:

_Sasuke-kun nos vemos en el polvorín Uchiha no te preocupes tengo el mapa y espero que las chicas no te ahoguen yo llevare a Karin ¿ok?_

_Att: Hinata Hyuga _

_Pd: no te aproveches de tus fans ¿entendido? Sayonara_

Terminado de leer arrugo el papelito con una mano y la otra golpeaba la mesa, se paro pago la cuenta e intento llegar a la salida del local pero más o menos 15 muchachitas calentonas se le abalanzaron suplicándole que se olvidara de su ex y que ellas lo hicieran olvidar.

Tuvo que usar kawarimi para salir de allí definitivamente Hinata pagaría por esto, se encamino a la guarida en el país del pájaro donde los especímenes como la basura de Orochimaru los llamaba, reposaban…

Tatan

* * *

grax x leer y dejen reviews si*u*


	9. Chapter 9

4 dias de camino y al fin se visualizaba la cárcel norte de Orochimaru, la joven de mirada perlada saltava de roca en roca bajo el indulgente sol, pronto llego a la entrada principal allí habían 2 guardias que al verla se inclinan para reverenciarle, como siempre adentro del lugar no hay casi luz y esta inundada por el olor a humedad la figura de la chica andaba a paso lento por entre las mazmorras llenas de antiguos experimentos de el que alguna vez fue su maestro, para desgracia de la peli-azul uno de ellos …

E-es la salvadora samuiryu, la que mato a Orochimaru

Entoces es ¿verdad? Tu y onihebi lo mataron…!¿podemos ser libres?!

La joven detuvo su marcha y se volvió a los prisioneros avanzando unos pasos hasta llegar al frente de estos

Díganme ¿ pueden controlar el sello maldito? – pregunto con serenidad encarando a los hombres de la celda

Si mucho ya lo dominamos ¿Qué?...

Los que lo controlan se pueden ir – con un bisturí de chakra ronpio los barrotes – saquen solo los que lo puedan hacer

G-gracias – salió a liberar sus compañeros

No es nada – siguió con su camino, pero no dio los 3 pasos cuando un grito la hizo parar

¿Quién te crees para liberalos?... no me contestas chaparrita- hablo arrogante una pelirroja poniendo su mano en laa cabeza de la peliazul

Karin, no hagas eso- respondió quitándose dicha mano de encima

Bien, bien pero ¿Por qué los sacaste solo van a dar lata afuera?- enfadada acomodándose las gafas

No es justo que se queden aquí si ya no hay razón- contesto sin darle importancia al tema

Asi que Sasuke-kun y tu lo mataron, ¿Por qué el no vino contigo?

Fue por Tsuiguetsu-kun y Juugo-kun – camino a la oficina y se sento en el mueble de allí- nos deben estar esperando en el país de las olas

me espera ¡kyyyyaaaaa!- dio saltitos de alegría

Si si… que no te da mas alegría que Tsuiguetsu –kun también este… yo creo que también se alegrara de verte- comento con aparente inocencia

C-como crees- contesto roja y acomodando sus gafas

Bueno no queda mucho tiempo, ¿vienes?- apuro la Hyuga

Esta bien..

Ambas chicas salieron dell oscuro lugar y se encaminaron a el punto de encuentro

en el país del pájaro…

Sasuke iba caminando y Tsuiguetsu nadando tras de el ( yo tambn quisiera hacer eso/ inner: si, debe ser divertido nadar cuando quieras), se acercaban a la guarida que estaba en el país del arroz y liberar a juugo …( bien en esta parte es igual que la de shippuden solo que juugo no se debate en matar a un hombre o una mujer)

En Konoha

Shizune, ¡SHIZUNE!- grito la quinta muy irritada

D-diga Tsunade-sama- llega jadeando por la carrera que pego

Llama al equipo 8 y a neji y también al equipo 7 …-levanto la mirada- ¡RAPIDO!

H-HAI- salió en busca de los equipos

10 minutos después

Escuchen hay cierta información que esta dando vueltas, se trata de Orochimaru ..- comento la Hokage

Al parecer sus aprendices lo asesinaron- menciono Jiraya serio

Entonces… Sasuke y Hinata…- hablo el sorprendido el rubio

La misión es simple una fuente de Jiraya imformo que 2 morenos con las características de Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga hinata en el país de las olas vayan y confirmen la información, y si en llegado caso se encuentran a estos 2 traiganlos de vuelta, ¿entendieron?- ordeno la Hokage

Hai- y salieron corriendo hacia el lugar…

En el gran puente Naruto

Después de muchos problemas gracias a Tsuiguetsu y a Karin ell equipo completo se encontraba en medio del puente cuando de la nada los 2 morenos se pusieron sus mascaras y taparon sus cabeza con las capuchas de las capas y se pusieron al frente del grupo.

¿Qué hacen ninjas de Konoha aquí? Que yo sepa este país no ha solicitado misiones- hablo Sasuke con la voz distorcionada x la mascara

¿Por qué se esconden? Ya los encontramos- secundo la Hyuga

Continuara…..

* * *

lo se algo corto pero no les queria adelantar nada de la pelea


	10. Chapter 10

ok despues de atravesar la parte de la universidad por fin me quedo tiempo para escribir lo cual le agradezco a Kami!! no los aburro akiva.. a si kishimoto-sama es el dueño de naruto!! akiva...

* * *

Y bien, ¿ que no piensan salir?-´insistió el de la máscara totalmente blanca

Dos minutos después

8 ninjas estaban enfrente de los 5 integrantes de Hebi, todos preparados para responder lo más rápido posible ante la acción de los contrarios.

¿ qué es lo que quieren?- indago una enojada Karin

¿a quién quieren engañar? Puede que el olor a mar me confunda un poco pero sé que ustedes 2 son Hinata y Sasuke- menciono el Inuzuka señalando a los susodichos

Lo lamento pero su viaje será en vano no tenemos tiempo para esto- dijo Sasuke

De pronto la llamada samuiryu hizo unos sellos y acumulo mucho chakra, el cual fue liberado de golpe mientras la chica murmuraba kiri, la neblina natural se fundió con el chakra y se volvió mucho más densa y la temperatura bajo súbitamente

Vámonos- ordeno el Uchiha

Pero y los...-el reproche de Tsuiguetsu fue callado pero la contestación seca de su líder.

No lo notaran- los miembros de Hebi saltaron del puente y desparecieron en el agua

D-di-oos me-e con-ge-lo ¡ah!, ne-ji q-que p-pas-a- indago el rubio tiritando

No puedo verlos la niebla tiene chakra se han vuelto prácticamente invisibles- contesto el genio apretando los dientes para no tartamudear de frio

Ya habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos desde que los 5 jóvenes corrían sobre el agua, al avanzar por este medio evitaban dejar el rastro de olor y el de chakra (por lo menos en este fic es así/ inner: oigan ella se lo invento/ serás sapa/inner: jajaja / bruja T^T)

Bien aquí es lo suficientemente lejos , déjense hundir- ordeno el Uchiha al tiempo que dejaba de emitir chakra por sus pies y se hundió en el mar

Sin siquiera preguntar Hinata hizo lo mismo , seguida por Tsuiguetsu y Juugo, Karin dudo un poco e hizo un puchero y siguió al grupo que al cabo de unos segundos estaban totalmente empapados en la orilla, lo cual era incomodo para las 2 rastreadoras que habían tenido que quitar las capas y tenían la ropa pegada al cuerpo, ese rato empezó a celebrarse el festival de miradas por parte de Tsuiguetsu y Sasuke, este ultimo mucho mas disimulado, Juugo no miraba a las jóvenes (este no es pervert/ mmm no creo es más bien un naturista entregado).

Hina, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí, podrías…- el moreno no logro terminar cuando la ojiperla grito un hai e invoco a Yusei, Yukijo, Hiriko y Ameshi, este último era un joven de cabello gris oscuro y ojos amarillos, y daba un leve gemido de cansancio, que el azabache pudo notar perfectamente , pero se limito a fruncir el ceño

No se si te has dado cuenta Hinata pero somos 5 y solo trajiste 4 de tu dragones- opino la pelirroja

Yo…- para su suerte el Uchiha tomo la palabra

Eso fue porque tu iras con ella ¿entendido?- aun con el ceño fruncido

Si

Los dragones se transformaron y los jóvenes los abordaron (hice una rima/inner: siento deyavu… ¡ponte seria!/es-ta b-bien) y quedaron así:

En Yusei: Juugo

En Yukijo: Tsuiguetsu

En Hiriko: Sasuke

Y en Ameshi: Hinata y Karin

El dragón gris había hecho nublar el cielo y lideraba a los demás y tras 2 horas de viaje aterrizaron cerca a una aldea que no era ninja para sorpresa de los barones del grupo las 2 chicas estaban dormidas Ameshi se negó a despertarlas.

Ni Hinata-hime ni Karin-san merecen ser despertadas, cuando subieron a mi pude notar como su nivel de chakra era bajo parecen enfermas- pronunciaba el dragón escudriñando con la mirada a los 3 jóvenes- me pregunto qué les paso se nota que tienen fiebre

Bien no queda más remedio que cargarlas – gritó con euforia el de la niebla- Ameshi-san pásame a Karin

El dragón obedeció y con cuidado bajo a la pelirroja que fue a dar a los brazos del shinobi de agua, Sasuke solo miro al dragón y extendió los brazos acto seguido el gran reptil bajo a la peliazul. se dirigieron a la aldea a buscar donde quedarse y tratar la fiebre de sus compañeras, para su suerte encontraron 3 cuartos matrimoniales y entro el dilema de cómo se iban a acomodar ( si qué gran dilema / inner: apoyo tu sarcasmo(choque de manos)) después de darse unas miradas y nada mas Sasuke se llevo a Hinata, Tsuiguetsu a Karin y Juugo a su escalofriante paz.

Los de Konoha

Me congelo Akamaru ¿encontraste algo?- pregunto el Inuzuka a lo que su fiel can negó

Ya llevamos tiempo buscando y nada como rayos escaparían- se quejo la pelirrosa

Naruto… ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto en tono neutro el domador de insectos- los camaradas hablar de sus sentimientos

No es nada , es que me siento…. Frustrado- respondió con desgano

Esa técnica la de la neblina debió costarle mucho chakra a Hinata-sama, ni el byakugan podida ver atreves de la barrera que ella creo , seguramente en el estado en que debió quedar no llegara por si sola – dedujo el genio Hyuga

Bien debemos movernos ahora que aun podemos- animo el ninja que copia

Hai respondieron a unísono

En algún lugar del país nano

Nee, Itachi-san supe que tu hermano el temible onihebi y el tal samuiryu mataron a Orochimaru- comento muy sonriente el espadachín de la niebla

Hmp- respondió el pelinegro

Itachi paro la caminata y dirigió su vista al cielo que empezaba a nublarse, su compañero volteo a verlo como un bicho raro preguntándose ¿Qué pasara en la cabeza de el Uchiha?

Volviendo a la posada

El ex-ninja de la niebla miraba a su escandalosa compañera dormir constantemente le cambiaba el paño que tenía en la frente aunque estaba mejor aun respiraba muy agitada y estaba sonrojada, pero él se quedaría allí toda la noche de ser necesario puede que no lo demostrara pero la rastreadora de cabellos rojos le importaba, esa era la razón por la que precisamente la molestaba, el tenia temor al rechazo

En la otra habitación Juugo contemplaba la noche especialmente las luciérnagas que bailaban en el jardín de aquel hotel poco a poco se fue relajando y se fue a dormir

En el frente de la pieza de Juugo estaba la de Sasuke y Hinata, los morenos estaban en la cama al parecer de Sasuke la Hyuga tenía una pesadilla, ella llevaba un paño en la cabeza al igual que Karin estaba muy roja aunque el Uchiha la cuidara el sabia que lo mejor que podía hacer era abrazarla como ella lo hacía con el así no solo le quitaba el frio sino que le hacía saber que no estaba sola.

En Konoha

Hikari ya no se qué hacer me he convertido en un monstruo con mi propia hija, ayúdame a que mi hermosa Hinata regrese- decía Hiashi Hyuga llorando en la tumba de su difunta esposa.

* * *

grax x leer y comentemen qtal les parece!!


	11. Chapter 11

**chicas y chicos casi no regreso la u puede matar lo comprobé pero bno regrese n.n gD y aki dejo el cap.... a si perdon por la falta de ortografia en alguna q otra tecnica jejeje bno aki va!!!!!**

* * *

Tras 3 semanas de viaje aleatorio Hebi llego a un bosque entre el país del fuego y el del viento, y se acercaron a un barranco que daba con una laguna al otro la do de esta se podía ver una cueva (recuerden donde pelearon chío y Sakura contra sasori)

Y bien ¿que sientes Karin? – indago el espadachín de la niebla

Eh s-si ha-y rastro de chakra muy poderosos – contesto muy roja y nerviosa

Hina busca dentro de la cueva- ordeno el Uchiha

Byakugan , los rastros son de akasuki mmm hay muchos…- la morena quedo muda ante la horrible escena

¿ocurre algo Hinata-san?- presionó un poco Juugo

Hinata desactivo el doujutsu y cerró los ojos aquella imagen la llenaba de sensaciones muy desagradables, se concentró todo lo que pudo en su misión abrió los ojos pero enrojeció con lo que tenia al frente…

P.O.V. Hinata

¿Cuánto tiempo había cerrado los ojos? Al parecer Sasuke mando a todos a investigar mientras no veía, no me siento bien no hice mi trabajo, pero ¿Por qué Sasuke esta mirándome tanto… y tan fijo y ¡TAN CERCA!? Son unos 2 CM los que nos separan de tener contacto físico que estará tramando…

Fin P.O.V.

De la nada el azabache se le acerco a su compañera un poco mas y activo su sharingan la Hyuga reacciono e intento evitar la mirada pero el Uchiha la sujeto de la cintura y de la nuca, para así sumirla en un genjutsu.

La joven se desvaneció en los brazos de su compañero y este frunció el ceño ante lo que le había pasado a Hinata los cuerpos de las marionetas le revolvían la memoria con recuerdos de su madre y recuerdos de su agónica vida en la mansión Hyuga eso no fue lo peor ella estaba… enferma

Ella debía saberlo y sin embargo no se lo había dicho al cargo hasta un árbol y la recostó a este mirándola fijamente por su mente vagaba la pregunta "¿desde cuándo?", l cabo de unos 10 minutos la ojiperla despertó

¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- interrogo con un tono muy frio el joven

D-de q-que ha-blas- estaba nerviosa en realidad si sabia pero quería que fuera un secreto, además no era tan grave o eso creía

Sé que lo sabes había notado algo raro en tu chakra, y ahora lo confirme ¿Qué pasa?- agrego Sasuke algo… preocupado (O.O/inner: *.*)

Yo… bueno n-no es tan g-gra-ve solo es u-una interrupción de la red d-de chakra- alego sonriéndole

Los daños en la red no son esporádicos, es una secuela ¿cierto?- y el moreno recibió un asentimiento – dime la verdad ¿es grave?

N-no solo presenta sin-síntomas muy rara vez t-te ga-rantizo q-que no daré p-problemas- musito bajando la cabeza

Ese no es el problema, es tu salud- sonó mas alterado pero no mucho

Estaré bien no te p-preocupes

Unos minutos de mortal silencio y 2 presencia se les acercaron pronto los 2 morenos se vieron envueltos en muchas explosiones, ambos activaron su línea de sangre y se prepararon para la batalla cada uno con su katana pero entonces…

¡oh! Deidara –sempai mire no les hizo nada jejejeje- comento Tobi en tono de burla

Urusei Tobi esos 2 van a terminar siendo parte de mi arte que darán en mil pedacitos jajaja- afirmo cierto rubio (inner: oye habíamos quedado en llamarlo sexy rubio ¡traidora!/ es que puede que no todas piensen que es sexy rubio además Naruto tambn entra en la categoría /inner: bn perdón ahora dale con la historia/ok)

Akasuki – murmuro el Uchiha

Tobi hazte cargo de la Hyuga, el otouto de Itachi es mio jajaja- cada vez su sonrisa era más maniática

Hai seeempai-

Hina ten cuidado- advirtió-onihebi

No tardare- respondió mientras se adentraba en el bosque detrás del hombrecito de la máscara chistosa

Sin previo aviso la colosal batalla entre el artista rubio y el Uchiha menor que transcurrió como en el anime excepto que Tobi no estaba cerca de allí

En una llanura a l otro lado del bosque una Hyuga y un akasuki empezaban la pelea…

**Hyoton:****Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu - **(Elemento hielo: Tormenta del dragón negro) la ojiperla fue la primera en atacar y un dragón negro lanzo sobre su oponente una fuerte ventisca que no tuvo efecto alguno

Qué rayos …- la chica no pudo terminar de sorprenderse cuando la oponente estaba en su espalda, para evitar el impacto la Hyuga se agacho y lanzo un **Jyuken Ryuu **

Que para dejar atónita a la peliazul lo atravesó

A…ah s-señorita n-no cr-cree q-q-que es riesgoso atacar a-así- hablo algo nervioso el akasuki

Stk… **Hakkeshou: Kaiten-** cuando el giro estaba en su máximo punto grito-**Suiton:****Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Dragón de agua)**** – **el dragón usa la fuerza del Kaiten e impacto muy fuerte sobre el enmascarado.

Cuando la ojiperla detuvo su técnica divisó al enemigo como si nada…

P.O.V. Hinata

Qué rayos es este tipo por más que lo ataco ni siquiera se molesta en esquivar simplemente no lo doy llevo 20 minutos dándole con todo y nada tendré que usarlo pero… maldición me arriesgare

Fin P.O.V.

La joven se alejó un poco de su contrincante y concentro su chakra y su aspecto cambio

Su cabello se torno blanco y se alargo hasta llegar a la mitad de sus muslos, y la piel de sus mejillas se convirtió en escamas azuladas la sus ojos se tornaron negros aunque aun tenia visiblemente el byakugan le salieron 2 alas iguales a las de un dragón de color azul al igual que una cola para que las alas salieran se saco la yukata y quedo en top negro, al igual que en las mejillas en el pecho, los lado de su cintura y su cadera, y hasta la rodilla tenias escamas. El resto de su piel tomo una coloración gris-morada, y un cuerno negro salía de su frente

Ahora se acabo tu buena racha fuuton: daitoppa- la gran ráfaga le paso de de largo al shinobi perverso - maldición ya no queda de otra kushinose no jutsu

En un puf apareció Ameshi en su forma humana

Hime, ¿desea algo?- se arrodillo rápidamente

Ameshi transfórmate rápido- ordeno la Hyuga fríamente cosa que el dragón notó y levanto la cabeza y se impresionó al ver a su ama con el sello nivel 2

Hai- respondió cambiando a su forma de dragón

Pero una gran explosión los saco de su trance…

¡SASUKE!

* * *

**tatan!! grax x leer a todos kyyyaaaa ! ¿q pasara en el prox cap? y creen q mi inner tenga razon en: ¿deidara debe ser rubio sexy? y ¿podemos ser anti sakura en el prox cap? ayuda dejen coment **

leo luego!

**sayo!! dika no sora! se va! **


	12. Chapter 12

¡¡Sasuke!!- la ojiluna se notaba alterada se desconcentro de su propia pelea y enfoco su byakugan hacia la explosión sin mucho éxito pues el chakra de Deidara cubría el área

Ameshi rápidamente se percato de la situación su ama estaba paralizada no de miedo sino de preocupación también vio como el akasuki corría en círculos gritando, eso le hizo ver realmente el problema estaban en el rango de la explosión solo quedaba una opción ya que Hinata no reaccionaba

Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (___**Jutsu de Invocación Inversa**_)- rápidamente el dragón toma a la Hyuga entre sus garras y en un puf desaparecen justo a tiempo del estallido

….

El grupo de Konoha

Los 8 ninjas y Akamaru llevaban un buen tiempo tras Hebi y los ánimos empezaban a decaer cada quien iba sumido en sus pensamiento cuando un enorme boom se escucho y vio a lo lejos

Neji revisa- ordeno el ninja que copia rápidamente el genio Hyuga hizo lo suyo

Es una concentración de chakra dudo que el mismo usuario de la técnica haya sobrevivido- informó al grupo que estaba confundido

Chicos hay algo, es el olor de los que acompañaban a Sasuke y Hinata, si ellos están aquí es probable que alguno estuviera luchando antes de la explosión - menciono con cierta preocupación el Inuzuka

Andando- dicto Kakashi

Hai

Mientras el resto de Hebi

Estaban (inner: no quiero q alargues el cuento, ellos estaban donde estaban en la serie/ hey yo lo iba a contar /inner: no me importa estaban mirando por ahí)

¡BOOM!

¡rayos! Ese es el lugar donde teníamos que reunirnos- exclamo el shinobi de la niebla

Maldición no encuentro sus chakras- la pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa

Calma, vamos rápido- Juugo dirigió al grupo hasta el origen de la explosión

En la montaña Genryuu juu (10 dragones)

Hime-sama ¿se encuentra bien? - pregunto un joven de cabello gris oscuro y ojos amarillos, a una chica … demoníaca de cabello blanco

Yo… - no lograba articular palabra lentamente desactivo el sello maldito y volvía a la normalidad- arigatou Ameshi-kun

No es nada hime –sama, venga tiene que reponer fuerza- mientras le tendía la mano y esta con la mirada baja la aceptaba- no debería dudar de la fuerza del Uchiha no es fácil deshacerse de el- agrego caminando sin mirarla

Lo se y de nuevo gracias – respondió aliviada y sonriendo

Pronto llegaron a una ciudad imponente con 10 templos rodeando una gran plaza al frente había unas escaleras que llegaban a los alto de una colina donde había un hermoso palacio. (En algún momento buscare una imagen para que vean/ inner: si como no…/ ¡es en serio! jum)

Mientras los jóvenes avanzaban algunos soldados se arrodillaban en las orillas de la calle, la Hyuga inmediatamente se ruborizó ya con anterioridad prácticamente había rogado para que los dragones no se hincaran ante ella simplemente era la única orden que jamás cumplirían.

Formando un semicírculo cerca a las escaleras que llevaban al castillo habían 9 figuras 7 de ellas eran varones y 2 eran chicas todos con kimonos negros lo único que variaban eran en el color del obi.

Entre ellos estaban Yusei, Yukijo y Hiriko, azul, blanco y rojo, respectivamente. Había un peliblanco, con ojos turquesas, su obi era del color de sus ojos

Hola Kazuki- kun- el joven bajo la cabeza y sonrió Hinata dirigió su vista a la chica al lado de este, tenia cabello purpura oscuro, al igual que el color de sus ojos y obi era más alta que la Hyuga y al igual que Kazuki sonrió y reverencio- Kokoro-chan- el siguiente un pelinegro con ojos verdes oscuros uno de sus colmillos sobre salía el obi era verde casi negro, la ojiperla trago en seco aun no confiaba del todo en el –k-k-Kurai-s-san- el sujeto agacho levemente(muuuuuyy leve/inner: apenas y la movió) y se retiro

Lamento mucho su falta de respeto Hime el es el raro- una joven de la misma estatura que Hinata rubia ceniza, ojos cafés claros u obi de el mismo color- es un gusto verla siempre tan linda ¡ah! Hime¿ puedo abrazarla?- menciono muy legre haciendo ojitos vidriosos

Yaki deja la princesa en paz- un peli verde tipo hoja con ojos iguales a les de Yaki y cinturón del mismo tono que su cabello

Demo Tsuchigumo -nichan la extrañe mucho- exclamó haciendo un puchero

C-claro Yaki –chan ( jajajaja tenía que ponerlo/inner: jajaja, pe jajajaja pero sig- ni -fica flecha en realidad jajaja) yo también te extrañe

¿eh? Hinata –sama ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué esta triste?- Kokoro se le acerco y la miro a los ojos

Yo… fui débil- la peliazul retiro la vista se sentía como antes cuando entrenaba con su padre una inútil

Princesa será mejor que entre al palacio debe cuidar esa quemadura y las cortadas y...- Yusei fue golpeado por Yukijo para que se callara

La ojiluna se sorprendió no había notado la gran quemadura en su brazo derecho imaginó que le paso antes de que Ameshi la salvara y de nuevo se sintió como una simple servilleta sucia en la basura.

Señorita estoy segura que su mmm… amigo está bien – asegura Kazuki

Se lo que tengo que hacer estén listos en el bosque espero que hayan entrenado, será como antes chicas contra chicos – la repentina determinación de la peliazul asombró a todos

¡SI! les patearemos el trasero a los chicos- Yaki estaba muy animada Kokoro sonreía

No volverán a tener suerte- renegó tsuchigumo

Nichan… ¡SERAN PAPILLA! Como la ultima vez

Sasuke tendré que entrenar por un tiempo… se que estas bien…

Al mismo tiempo

Hebi auxiliaba a su líder quien apareció de la nada agarrado a una furiosísima Manda y respiraba dificultosa mente

¿Dónde está…?


	13. Chapter 13

**hola a todos!!! aqui dejo el cap 13.... anuncio q en los demas cap abra muuuuchaaaass sorpresas!!! y advierto de una ves abra anti-sakura del 14 en adelante!!! tonces aki lo dejo...**

* * *

Grupo de Konoha

Usaban las piernas a toda su potencia si en algo se podía confiar en el grupo era en los sentidos súper desarrollados del equipo de rastreo y neji, y no era necesario ser un shikamaru para saber que si la presencia de parte de Hebi esta cerca y hay una explosión su objetivo estaba o estuvo en batalla

Kuso, ¿Qué rayos paso?- prácticamente el rubio grito de la frustración cuando el equipo llego al enorme cráter en la tierra

Mm Kiba ¿hay algún olor que nos sirva?- el ninja que copia pregunto con cierta desilusión bien dicimulada

Hay rastros del de Sasuke, es lo suficiente como para guiarnos pero tenemos que movernos… el clima no nos va a ayudar- dirigiendo su mirada al cielo que empezaba a nublarse mucho

Vamos- el rubio salió incluso antes que Kiba (no pensó mucho/inner: q se puede hacer el es asi) por lo que tuvo que devolverse

Y asi partieron hacia una aldea cercana a unos 20 km…

Un joven alto pelinaranja cuidaba del sueño de su agotado líder, cuando encontraron al azabache ni siquiera pudo terminar de formular una pregunta pero, para todos era obvio lo que quería saber, Karin y Tsuiguetsu salieron en busca de su compañera, todo era mejor que no darle noticias a Sasuke, definitivamente volcaría el mundo buscando a su compañera de armas.

Juugo estaba calmado con los ojos cerrados pero unos pasos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones mentales, con una tremenda brusquedad la puerta se abrió y los otros 2 integrantes del equipo entraron…

Juugo despiesta a Sasuke, hay que irnos ya- Karin estaba ppara variar algo asustada

¿Qué ocurre?- ante esa pregunta los ojos de todos se abrieron hasta mas no poder esa voz… les ponía la piel de gallina- hice una pregunta

Sasuke, veras nos pisan los talones y pues tenemos que movernos- el ninja de la niebla explico rápidamente, rogando que no preguntara por la peliazul faltante

Bien, vámonos ¿Dónde esta Hinata?- nadie supo que decir lo cual altero al moreno que frunciendo el ceño - ¿DONDE ESTA?- si lo que todos temian estaba perdiendo el control

No la encontramos- el amante de la paz contesto, sabiendo que silo atacaba tendría mas oportunidad que sus amigos

Cuando llegamos a donde hubo la explocion no sentí su chakra- la pelirroja saco valor de donde no tenia para intentar excusarse

El silencio reino en la habitación, el Uchiha se levanto y se asomo por la ventana mirando al horizonte, como esperando una señal de su amiga, unos minutos después cerro los ojos y 2 palabras rondaban su cabeza "estare bien", el sabia que ella no mentia también recordó que antes de caer inconciente escucho unleve susurro que estaba seguro que era la voz de la Hyuga

Volvió su vista al equipo…

Muévanse no tenemos tiempo que perder- ordeno buscando su capa

Hai- estaban tranquilos sabían que Sasuke sabia algo que ellos no sabían ( ja! Q medio trabalenguas/ inner: pero tiene sentido eso es lo que importa u.u)

Montaña Genryuu juu

una rubia con armadura plateada con bordes cafes claros corría por el palacio de la sucesora ( ya verán el x q del nombre/inner: no se le ocurrió uno mejor/ tu ni siquiera ayudaste largo/inner: no puedo estoy dentr de ti ¬¬u)

¡hime! Ya estamos listas para aplastar a esos bufones- entro gritando a la habitación de puertas rojas, adentro estaban Kokoro con una armadura igual a la de ella pero con borde purpuras y Hinata que estaba con uun top y una licra a medio muslo todo el conjunte en azul oscuro, intentando ponerse su propia coraza protectora

¿eh? ¿no esta lista?- la dragona entro y cerró la puerta

Yaki has algo y ayúdame a vestirla- ordeno la pelimorada

En verdad yo puedo sola- la ojiperla no logro hacerlas desistir de la idea de vestirla como si fueran sus lacayas

No se preocupe hime- sama, no nos tardaremos- la vos ultra tumba de yaki le puso los pelos de punta al la ojiperla

Tras unos cinco minutos de luchas, gritos, lagrimas y alguna que otra maldición las tres jóvenes salieron de la gran habitación para encontrarse con 8 chicos con armaduras tipo samurái cada una del color representativo de su elemento.

Veo que todos están listos, hace tiempo que no los veía tan animados- un anciano vestido con un kimono azul oscuro y un haori rojo con dorado encima

Zensekai- sensei – la peliazul no pudo esperar y de la emoción abrazo al viejo que también correspondió

¿Cómo esta hime- sama? Me alegra mucho tenerla por aquí- pregunto el anciano soltando el agarre

Estoy bien- la sonrisa de la ojiluna era realmente grande

Me alegra señorita, pero he venido porque la prueba requiere un juez- comento sonriente

¡que bien sensei!

El grupo camino hasta la parte trasera de la montaña donde había un gran bosque

Bien búsqueda y neutralización, chicos al bosque escóndanse o embosquen el echo es que tienen que evitar caer inconsientes, chicas cazenlos y vénzanlos el equipo que logre salir con los cinturones de los otras gana, ¿entendieron?

Hai

Buena suerte, ¡vayan!

Los chicos corren como el viento a bosque y las chicas sonrieron y los siguieron…

El equipo de Konoha

Llegaron velozmente a la aldea Kiba dio una señal a neji para que buscara con el byakugan, ya con el area rastreada continuaron con el rastro …

Pues aquí pasa igual que en el manga!! Hebi disipo su rastro Naruto uso clones apareció Itachi y lo demás ya lo conocen (y si no que hacen leyendo este fic/inner: cierto lean manga)

* * *

**espero q les alla gustado!!! recuerden las sorpresas y espero reviews!!! wiii!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola!!! **

**valla casi no termino este cap... pero ya esta listo!! XD bno solo algo mas: naruto no es mio.. es de kishimoto-sama!!**

* * *

Grupo de Konoha

Un halcón atrajo la atención del grupo de ninjas que viajaba a toda velocidad, se detuvieron en un claro de aquel frondoso bosque, el ninja que copia estiro el brazo y el ave se poso en el...

Mmm Kurenai tenemos que volver parece que hay reunión del consejo, y quieren que los líderes de grupos estén presentes- anuncio el hijo de colmillo blanco

Pero, ¿y la misión?- la ojirroja algo preocupada

Enviaron ya a dos personas que nos cubran … - contesto el usuario del sharingan

Unos minutos después Ino y Shikamaru llegaron hasta el grupo… y los jounin partieron.

Grr- el Inuzuka gruño por frustración- hay algo que no me gusta, el olor de Hinata no está.

Tsk… que problemático- el nuevo líder frunció el ceño ante la nueva información

¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru?- indago ino dejando de lado la conversación que llevaba con la pelirrosa.

Según me informaron Kakashi-sensei y kurenai-sensei quizás… Hinata no escapo de la explosión.

La expresión de todos era de sorpresa mezclada con tristeza, pero en una persona una discreta sonrisa se formo…

Montaña Genryuu juu

Tres chicas caminaban llenas de tierra, golpeadas pero sonrientes y en específico una saltaba y tarareaba una canción.

Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos si!!!- Yaki dio una vuelta y termino en pose de victoria

No ganamos del todo Kurai se salvo- Kokoro estaba feliz aunque frustrada

Quizás fue bueno no enfrentarlo, c-creo que n-no lo caigo bien- hablo Hinata recordando lo sucedido…

Flash back

Los chicos se dispersaron en el bosque y las 3 chicas corrieron a un claro en el centro del bosque ..

Hime, ¿ cuáles son sus ordenes? – pregunto bastante exaltada Yaki emocionada por la situación

Vamos a ubicarlos, byakugan …. Mmm puedo verlos a todos menos a Kurai-san – menciono la ojiperla

Ese idiota debe haberse escondido en las sombras bueno¿ qué hacemos?-Kokoro también estaba emocionada

Cazarlo uno por uno … ¡ que sufran! Jajajaja- dicho esto la peli morada y la peliazul la miraban con una gota en la nuca

Es buena idea, quitándole lo de hacerlos sufrir, atacarlos uno a uno- la ojipurpura espero respuesta de su líder, que no fue más que un asentimiento con la cabeza…

Tras 3 horas de fuerte enfrentamiento solo faltaba uno de los jóvenes dragones por caer, las guerreras avanzaban pero no había señales del fugitivo, estaba cayendo el sol y debían apurarse.

Una presencia las hizo detenerse la sombra tras Hinata se extendió y una mano con una katana ataco su punto ciego…

Se acabo el tiempo- de la nada Zensekai apareció y la sombra se desvaneció (mas rimas/ inner: me late que quieres ser cm bee-sama/ yeah! /inner:nooooooo) sin embargo, el viejo dragón lo noto y frunció el ceño mas prefirió no juzgar al individuo

Zensekai-sensei pero- la Hyuga intenta replicar pero es inútil

Lo siento hime se termino

Fin del flash back

Las chicas bajan la cabeza y suspiran resignadas

Grupo Hebi

Karin que tan lejos están los de Konoha – pregunto el Uchiha algo cansado

Pues, al parecer hicieron una pausa y perdieron tiempo, ahora están a medio día de viaje- contesta la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados-

Bien espérenme en el templo que queda a 2 días- ordeno el azabache – y tengan lleven esto – dijo lanzando su capa a Juugo

Hai

El moreno se detiene mientras sus compañeros siguen su curso, espera cerca de 30 min. Y se encamina en distinta dirección que su equipo

Ya era hora…

Grupo de Konoha

Todos saltaban de rama en rama con las cabezas gachas, la mirada perdida y deprimidos, nunca se les cruzo por la cabeza el hecho de que Hinata estuviera muerta…

No lo creo- Naruto rompió el incomodo silencio- cuando la vi antes ella se mostro muy fuerte, no está muerta, Sasuke tampoco lo permitiría

Naruto- kun tiene razón Sasuke- san no la dejaría morir parecían llevarse muy bien- Sai sin querer detono la bomba de ira de la pelirrosa

Es una mentirosa…- los ojos de todos se dirigieron a aquella voz que hablo con odio- estoy segura de que Sasuke solo la cuida por puro compromiso

¿ a qué te refieres Sakura –chan?- cuestiono Naruto que al igual que Kiba e ino no sabía de lo que hablaba

Creo que se refiere a la razón de Orochimaru para darle poder a Hinata, Tsk… que problemático- el Nara si bien sabia el tema no le gustaba la situación

Razón dices, ¿ a qué te refieres?- el rubio se mostraba muy curioso

Un nuevo cuerpo- abúrame intento cortar el tema y esperar que pensaran en otra cosa

Me suena lógico por eso también busco a Sasuke ¿no?- Kiba tampoco comprendía la dimensión del problema

Si, Hinata también sería su cuerpo- aseguro ino algo dudosa por la situación

No realmente, imaginen lo fuerte que es el sharingan pero, para Orochimaru solo le sería útil por unos años- Shikamaru hizo una pausa esperando a que no le tocara continuar- si quería seguir con el poder su próximo cuerpo debía ser tanto amas fuerte que Sasuke… en Hinata vio la posibilidad de crearlo

¿eh?- el ojiazul no entendía lo ultimo

Quería un hijo de Sasuke con Hinata- Shino dijo cansado de darle vueltas al asunto

El comentario hizo caer a Naruto, Kiba e ino. Después de un silencio de 4 horas se podía ver a el rubio cabizbajo, ya que había comprendido el por qué del enfado de su compañera pelirrosa … aun amaba a Sasuke…

Por otra parte la confirmación de las sospechas de la ojijade solo la enfureció mas … en cualquier momento podría explotar.

Con el transcurso del tiempo Kiba se detuvo súbitamente y el resto del grupo lo imito

¿Qué pasa Kiba?- indago el Nara

El rastro sigue en dos direcciones - informo con voz neutra el Inuzuka

Que problemático, nos dividiremos en dos grupos- el genio cerró los ojos pensando en las posibles combinaciones de equipo

Psss, Shikamaru – su rubia compañera se le acerco sacándolo de su meditación- hey shika ¿me haces un favor?

¿Qué ocurre ino?

Ponme en el grupo con Sai- la rubia hizo ojitos de cordero degollado y Shikamaru acepto

Tras pensarlo un rato…

Bueno, los grupos son ino, Shino, Sai y yo vamos por la derecha, Kiba tu guiaras a los demás por la izquierda, nos vemos- el Nara se despidió y cada equipo se fue por su lado…

Con Sasuke…

P.O.V Sasuke

Nunca sabré las razones por las que las puertas de los dragones estaban en los bosques o por las que me tatuaran … ¡si yo no firme el contrato!, por lo menos se cuando la puerta se va a abrir…

Espero que no se halla puesto a jugar con sus sirvientes ella no está en condiciones, además estoy seguro que Konoha me está siguiendo ¡ maldición! … Hinata no te tardes

Fin P.O.V

El menor de los Uchiha estaba bajo un árbol mirando fijamente la formación rocosa con el símbolo de los dragones a un costado (el símbolo es como el tatuaje de los homúnculos de full metal alchemist/ inner: si lo miran bn le verán q tiene mucho sentido U.U)

De la nada el símbolo comenzó a brillar, un portal apareció y Ameshi junto a una joven peliazul con una ropa….muy reveladora lo cual dejo sorprendido a Sasuke, pero frunció el ceño sabiendo que nueva ropa era igual a demasiado entrenamiento, tanto que algo le paso a la anterior…

El moreno se acerco a donde la Hyuga estaba con los ojos cerrados ( ya sabrán más adelante porque) el dragón se alejo para asegurar el área bajo la atenta vista de los ojos sharingan.

Sasuke quedo a un paso de Hinata, quien abrió los ojos y le sonrió, cosa que el correspondió, de un momento a otro un gran golpe los hizo retroceder pero antes de activar sus kekeguenkais un gran golpe le dio en el pecho a Hinata Sasuke realmente se asusto aumentarían los daños de la vieja herida

¡ No te le acerques maldita zorra ¡- el moreno supo enseguida que había pasado esa voz era inconfundible

¡AAARRRGGG!

Lo último que el atacante vio antes de caer inconsciente fueron unos furiosos ojos amarillos…

* * *

**que les parecio?? me despido**

**att: Dika no Sora!! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**volvi!! este cap contiene anti-sakura y bno naruto no es mio es de Kishimoto-sama... espero que les guste!!!**

* * *

Grupo de Konoha... equipo A de Shikamaru

-Tsk nos deben llevar mucha ventaja… Sai puedes enviar 3 aves al otro grupo y otras 2 para nosotros, necesitamos avanzar lo más rápido posible- el líder Nara fue directo.

El ambu rápidamente extendió su pergamino y realizo su técnica, 5 enormes águilas se hicieron presentes y 2 segundos después Sai e ino volaban sobre una de estas, la rubia muy sonriente, Shino y Shikamaru iban en la otra…

En el otro equipo de Konoha… 20 minutos más tarde…

3 águilas de tinta se acercaban a los shinobi de Konoha Neji se percato de su labor allí y organizo a los ninjas en ellas… para disgusto de Sakura ella viajaría con Naruto.

Les tomo cerca de 2 horas de vuelo pero Neji pudo finalmente localizar el chakra de Sasuke a 3 kilómetros, unos minutos vio el chakra de su prima y el de alguien que no conocía

Estamos cerca- anuncio el Hyuga pero antes de dar los detalles de lo que vio, la pelirrosa imprimió chakra en la cabeza del águila y esta avanzo muy rápido tanto que el rubio que acompañaba a la chica cayo del ave

¡Sa-Sakura-chan! Ah- el aguazul detuvo su quejido al ver que Neji lo agarraba de un brazo y lo subió al lomo del ave de tinta

La ojijade estaba furiosa su paciencia había estallado y los celos se apoderaron de su ser, finalmente dejo de razonar al contemplar la cercanía en la que se encontraban Sasuke y Hinata, se abalanzo sobre los morenos que como acción inmediata se separaron, con un giro brusco arremetió contra la Hyuga, sonrió al ver como rompía el esternón* y las costillas de su victima ..

- ¡No te le acerques maldita zorra!- con todas sus fuerzas la pelirrosa grito lo que había sentido hace tiempo cuanto se entero las intenciones de Orochimaru con Hinata y Sasuke

Pero un fuerte gruñido la hizo dar vuelta, sintió miedo al ver como una enorme fiera se le abalanzaba, después se encontraba inconsciente bocabajo con una enorme garra en su espada y los furioso ojos del dragón Ameshi …

5 horas antes…

Bien es hora de irme…- decía una ojiperla acomodando la ropa que Yaki le había dado (si es que eso es ropa/inner: a mí me gusta… es… cómoda/ no te lo puedo negar)

Hime, ¿está bien? se ve incomoda- Ameshi la acompañaba el la había traído…

Para regresar de la Montaña Genryuu juu a donde habitan los humanos se cruza por el puente namida con un dragón de guía entre la espesa niebla, el usuario del poder de los dragones debe cerrar los ojos como símbolo de confianza ante sus sirvientes…

Así se encamino Hinata al dar el primer paso a través del portal del puente la marca de los dragones en su brazo se activo era la manera de avisar su regreso… la Hyuga suspiro seguramente Sasuke se enfadaría él no tenía nada que ver con sus invocaciones aun así los su sensei lo marco sin contemplación por que según el se debían mutua protección…

Ahora….

3 ninjas y un perro bajaban de las águilas con cautela ante la aparente situación… según ellos el dragón ataco a Hinata y venció a Sakura también veían a Sasuke en postura de batalla con una mano en su katana…

Un quejido hizo dirigir la atención del grupo a la ojiperla que yacía en el piso la sangre brotaba de su boca y se notaba que apenas respiraba

Hinata –sama…- Neji estaba conmocionado

Nadie dijo nada Naruto arremetió sin pensar contra el azabache distraído, quien como pudo freno el kunai del rubio con su espada…

Kiba y Akamaru le hicieron frente al dragón que no retiraba su garra de la espalda de Sakura.

Listo Akamaru…. Juujin Bunshin (Clon hombre bestia)- ya los dos inuzukas en posición se dirigen a toda máquina - ¡ Gatsuuga!- los dos remolinos avanzaron contra Ameshi el cual alzo sus alas abrió la boca y lanzo una onda sonora similar a un trueno

Por su parte Neji se apuró a llegar al lado de su prima sintió una opresión en el pecho ver la en el estado en que estaba… cuando la quiso tocar el rostro de la peliazul se quebró, la grieta se extendió por el pecho y el vientre allí el cuerpo se rompió y convirtió en pequeños cristales de hielo

Jejejeje lo siento Neji pero ese era un clon, falta mucho para que los Hyugas me vean doblegada-

…- ese fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo Hyuga de Neji porque era cierto ella se sentía que todos la odiaban…

Bien mientras se te pasa la petrificación… Sasuke sería mejor irnos… ¿no crees?- el tono de su voz era frio ¿de verdad será la misma niña que conocía? El genio Hyuga no se movía.

Por su parte el Uchiha sonrió ante la actitud de su compañera ella sufrió mucho, antes de unirse a Orochimaru e incluso después ella se sentía odiada… era justa su venganza era el oscuro deseo de Hinata…

Ame- kun rápido – ante la orden de su ama el gran animal ataca a Neji aun sin reaccionar y le da un coletazo a Naruto, quien se levanto como si nada y formo un rasengan pero se detuvo al ver como esa bestia, según la consideración del rubio, hacia fuerza sobre su adorada zo—Sakura en ese momento Ameshi le lanzo una onda de trueno y se agacho levemente, los morenos subieron a él y se alejaron volando entre la lluvia creada por el escamoso ser…

Grupo de Hebi…

Ah no aguanto quien se cree que es para hacernos esperar así- Tsuiguetsu caminaba por toda la sala de un viejo templo

Iré a dar una vuelta, nos hace falta comida- sin mas Juugo se marcho

Ninguno hablaba Karin miraba de reojo a su único acompañante, estaba algo sonrojada y bajo la cabeza

Por su parte el de la niebla bufaba y se quejaba del retraso de su líder, aunque en su cabeza pensara en la oportunidad de acercar se a la rastreadora pelirroja

¡nos encontraron! El grito de Juugo los hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones el peli naranja había vuelto y justo tras de él un equipo de Konoha…

Equipo B de Konoha

Kuso…- el rubio no estaba nada bien había fallado… le falló a Sakura…

Estaban reunidos alrededor de la ninja medico inconsciente, eran diversas las miradas, Neji, Akamaru y Kiba tenían fruncido el ceño y Naruto la miraba con ternura (inner: para… voy a vomitar por favor T^T/ tranquila es momentáneo lo juro/ inner: está bien, pero no tardes) poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos…

P.O.V Sakura

Esa maldita estaban muy cerca mi Sasu-kun es MIO esa inútil no tenia porque acercársele… ¿no lo crees?

Inner Sakura: ¡sha! Dirás nuestro, ojala haya muerto con nuestra súper técnica

Si… oh mira gane tengo 5 ases

Inner Sakura: ¿qué? pero en una baraja solo hay 4

Pues ya ves supongo que tengo suerte

Inner Sakura: ¡cómo te admiro! Eres tan…SABIA

Gracias pequeña, bien será mejor irme volveré a jugar cartas otra vez ¿ok?

Inner Sakura: vuelve cuando quieras, de preferencia trae algunos cuentos de las estupideces de tu amigo rubio… en verdad es un idiota

Lo sé pero tiene futuro por eso me mantengo cerca de él, jejejeje el muy tonto cree que me puede conquistar

Inner Sakura: es muy bobo bien que despiertes bien, bye

Bye.

Ya despierta

Maldición todos me miran… ya se- N- Naruto- ja con este abrazo cae- fue te-rrible

Ya Sakura-chan todo paso-si cayó…

Bien Sakura ¿Qué paso?—maldito chicos perro

Llegue y Hinata fue atacada por un feo monstruo gris y trate de ayudarla pero me empujo dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda snif y la noquearon y después eso me ataco y no sé qué paso snif- veamos... si se oyó convincente jajajaja-yo solo...

No te preocupes Sakura –chan fuiste muy valiente ¡dattevayo!

Bien en marcha aun puedo ver su chakra debemos seguirlos- si engañé al gran Neji jajaja pan comido

Fin P.O.V

Siguieron al genio por la lluvia sin hablar ni una sola palabra…

* * *

**ojala les halla gustado... bno dejen reviews!! jejeje sayo!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**hola a todos despues de muchos pesares y trasnochadas traje el cap 16.... espero que lo disfruten y que comenten! en fin...**

**naruto es de kishimoto-sama kien es un genio! bno aki va! **

* * *

Los estruendos de la batalla reinaban por el lugar Sai e Ino peleaban contra Juugo que ya se encontraba con el sello activado parcialmente, Shikamaru estaba alejado de la gran batalla analizando los movimientos enemigos, Karin estaba refugiaba detrás de Tsuiguetsu quien intentaba protegerla de los ataques por parte de Shino.

Tsk, que problemático Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu (Estrangulación de sombras)- el Nara dirigió su sombra hasta el peliblanco que se dedicaba a matar insectos, efectivamente el ex ninja de la niebla quedo paralizado al instante.

Karin, rápido golpéame- la susodicha puso los ojos en blanco – hazlo- insistió de nuevo

N-no, baka ¿por…?- la pelirroja no termino de reclamar cuando…

Maldición, ¡zanahoria! Eres un tonta ¡GOLPEAME!- fue lo único que el peli blanco pensó para que ella reaccionara, cosa que no tardo en hacer, ya que la rastreadora azotó con una muy fuerte patada la nuca de su compañero convirtiéndolo en agua y anulando el jutsu del Nara

Tsu- baka hubieras dicho que era tu plan, hubiera sido más fácil- la rastreadora desvió la mirada para cubrir su sonrojo

En lo alto del cielo sobre Ameshi…

Hina, ¿estas bien?- ( imposible O.o Sasuke preocupado/ inner: dirás , ah que ternura de hombre/ aja ¬¬u)

Hai, solo pensaba no te preocupes- la ojiperla sonrió mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia atrás, recargándola levemente con el pecho de su acompañante, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos

Parecías un glaciar allá atrás- comento en tono burlón el Uchiha- aprendiste mucho pequeña

No soy pequeña, ¿Por qué Karin- chan y tú me lo repiten?- haciendo un puchero la peliazul

Es porque lo eres- sin más Sasuke puso su mano en la cabeza de la joven

Eh… siento interrumpir hime llegamos al templo que Sasuke –san mencionó- el dragón sonaba serio y algo celoso por la confianza del Uchiha para con su ama

Todo se silencio la tensión apareció de la nada en inundo toda la escena el dragón descendía y cuanto más lo hacía más tiesa se volvía aquella atmosfera…

Hebi estaba agotándose apenas resistían el rigor de la fuerte lucha el equipo A estaba prácticamente en las mismas condiciones, pudieron ver como una sombra salto al campo de batalla, la batalla quedo en 2º plano a ver que aquel sujeto no era nadie mas Hoshikage Kisame.

El akatsuki sonrió al ver a impresión en los rostros presentes, pero sonrió aun más cuando otro espadachín de la niebla imito su gesto y se puso en guardia

Miren que tenemos aquí, jajaja el pequeño aprendiz de Zabusa veamos como peleas niño

Si, Samaheda pronto será mía- el joven de Hebi parecía muy confiado

Sin más palabras los ninjas de la niebla se enfrascaron en una gran batalla…

Equipo B de Konoha

El grupo avanzaba velozmente por el espeso bosque nadie hablaba pero alguien si estaba sumido en sus pensamientos…

P.O.V Neji

Sakura Haruno, ¿a quién cree que engaña? Con mi byakugan pude ver lo que paso, es muy sínica por ahora será mejor guardar silencio, no sé qué podría hacer si la pongo sobre aviso, es la mejor manera de llevarla a la aldea… estoy seguro que bajo la imagen de afligida trama algo.

Fin P.O.V

El imponente dragón gris decencia a un lado del templo un poco alejado de la batalla entre los shinobi de la niebla, los dos morenos se bajaron y se encaminaron ágilmente al interior del templo la Hyuga podía notar como su compañero estaba serio y enojado, como él con cada paso se veía perturbado, sabía que era por la poderosa presencia que se hallaba por todo el lugar no era amenazante, eso lo percibía fácilmente Hinata, pero si era abrumadora…

Caminaron un corto rato hasta llegar a una sala, en la que al fondo se hallaba el personaje que aterrorizaba la vida de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi se veía tan sereno al tiempo que intimidante. Pero después abrió los ojos con el sharingan activado.

Los recién llegados cayeron en un genjutsu… (para Sasuke igualito que en el anime) para Hinata fue distinto, podía ver cada episodio doloroso de su vida e incluso sentir los golpes de Neji durante su combate en los exámenes chunin, pese a que con Sasuke había aprendido a salir de los jutsus ilusorios de los Uchiha el dolor de la situación le dificulto el trabajo bastante.

En la realidad la Hyuga que estaba atrás del Uchiha menor jadeaba y en un momento inesperado cayó al piso, por su lado los hermanos mantenían la mirada con su kekeguenkai activado, hasta que el más joven se arrodillo del cansancio y visualizo a su compañera, con el byakugan activado levantándose lentamente del suelo.

Hinata, no intervengas- ordeno con tono de suplica su compañero, ella no se movió de su puesto algo de lo que vio en el jutsu de Itachi la dejo sin habla antes de siquiera asentir o moverse recibió una segunda orden.

Arma una barrera no quiero que nadie intervenga, apúrate- las palabras de su acompañante la hicieron aterrizar, pensaría que hacer en el momento indicado, sin más se levanto y salió del lugar, al llegar a la entrada mordió su pulgar e invoco a Yusei, Yukijo, Hiriko, Kazuki, Tsuchigumo, Kokoro y Yaki.

Bien no hay tiempo Yukijo, Hiriko, Kazuki y tsuchigumo creen una barrera elemental sobre el templo, Ameshi, Yaki asistan a Karin-chan ya los demás que están en batalla, Kokoro sígueme- terminada la repartición de tareas todos se fueron a sus posiciones

Apenas no hubo nadie la peliazul bajo la cabeza sentía temor de lo que pasara adentro, sintió la mano de la chica peli morada en su hombro levanto la cabeza, asintió, caminó hasta la entrada principal de templo seguida por la dragona pudo ver como sus invocaciones protegían a Karin mientras que mantenían a raya a el equipo B de Konoha, suspiro y se sentó en postura de loto dejando fluir su chakra y activando su barrera de sangre en un santiamén 4 columnas cada una de un elemente se levantaron y se unieron sobre ella la barrera similar al cristal rosa se hizo solida (recuerden la barrera de los del sonido durante la batalla de orochimalo con el tercero/inner: la cual me encanto ^^/ eres rara ¬¬U) todos dejaron la lucha y voltearon al templo nadie podría entrar o salir del lugar, Hinata atacaría con los 4 elementos a quien lo intentase, Kokoro sabía bien que hacer se transformo y camino hasta la espalda de la ojiperla abrió sus alas y cerró los ojos, estableciendo un vinculo directo con el corazón de su ama, al parecer necesitaba apoyo emocional…11 sayo!

* * *

**wiii jajaja bno pondre elprox cap lo mas rapido que pueda... pero no se ilucionen de a mucho tengo parciales....de nuevo T^T... nos leemos sayo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**hola gente!**

**volvi!... Mazii-chan leiz cumple! cap dedicado para vos!..jajaja bn lamento la demora estaba culminando semestre y despues de los examenes vienen las fiestas de hola a las vagaciones...y ps jajaja me atrase...gomen! bno son aki ta el cap! q lo disfruten!**

* * *

La visión era deprimente lo que debió haber sido en sus mejores años un valle lleno de las mas hermosas flores estaba casi todo muerto, de hecho lo único vivo era una bella orquídea de un tono lila, otra particularidad del panorama era la pequeña pero helada nevada cada copo de nieve caía grácilmente, curiosamente ninguno tocaba la hermosa flor.

Kokoro admiraba algo triste aquel paisaje sin siquiera darse cuenta un suspiro se escapo por su hocico, no le agradaba el lugar…

¿no te gusta el lugar?- una distante vos a espaldas de la dragona

Hime…

Necesito que me ayudes… yo… ven conmigo, es mejor que lo veas- Hinata estaba ensombrecida y dudaba

Hai

No fue muy largo el camino, al rodear un poco el valle había una cueva, y dentro de esta el cielo era negro y había una luna de color rojo, la dragona no demoro en reconocer que era un recuerdo bastante peculiar.

Es el genjutsu en el que Itachi-san me aplico…- la vos de la Hyuga sonaba apagada

Hime-sama, ¿Qué paso?- Kokoro también apago su tono de vos no era ni prudente, ni le daban animo el ver a su ama tan decaída

Hay… hay algo que vi cuando contrarreste la ilusión, entre en su mente y…

Flash back

_Los golpes de Neji dejaban marcas en la piel de la Hyuga, ella estaba imposibilitada para contra atacar, a unos pasos de allí la misma joven más grande miraba enojada y triste aquella brutal pelea y al igual que aquella versión pequeña de sí misma sentía el dolor de ser destrozada con la técnica de su propia familia_

_De la nada la peliazul mayor cerro los puños y ejecuto el Kaiten rompiéndola ilusión como si fuera un débil cristal, la joven agitada bajo la cabeza en un esfuerzo para que su dolor se fuera, en un impulso de ira…_

_Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou (Mano de las ocho divinidades: 64 golpes)- libero casi la mitad de su chakra en la técnica, y cayó de rodillas cerró los ojos no permitiría que su fuerza se le escapara por un recuerdo no era débil._

_abrió los aun con el byakugan activo la circulación de chakra en el genjutsu era totalmente diferente a la que percibía en la ilusión pasada, se encontraba en un pasillo muy poco iluminado, podía ver muchas puertas con pequeños letreros, en donde están escritas fechas, no necesito razonar mucho para saber que había revertido el genjutsu y accedió a la mente de Itachi Uchiha, se levanto pausadamente y recorrió con la mirada las fechas de las puertas, la curiosidad le gano y entro en la que estaba más próxima._

_Una mujer hermosa de cabello negro estaba en una cama de hospital sosteniendo un bulto pequeño en los brazos, la mujer se veía muy contenta mientras le hacia apapachos al pequeño, era una imagen encantadora que fue mucho mas tierna cuando un niño de unos 12 se unió a la escena abrazando a la mujer._

_Itachi-kun ¿ quieres ver a tu hermano?- pregunto la madre_

_Hai- el niño miro al pequeño con mucha atención para unos segundos después sonreír- oka-san ¿cómo se llama?_

_Fukaku no me a dicho nada, me gusta Sasuke ¿qué te parece?_

_Es un buen nombre, y creo que le gusta- comento Itachi viendo la cara de alegría del bebe_

_Bien Sasuke-kun el es tu hermano._

_Hinata salió de la habitación suspirando y con una sonrisa, situaciones similares encontró tras las demás puertas siempre con Sasuke o la bella mujer de protagonistas, hasta que llego a una parte donde el pasillo se volvió mas oscuro y en el fondo, donde estaba el final de ese pasillo había una puerta negra la fecha estaba tachada con lo que parecía el trazo de un kunai no dudo ni un segundo en entrar, pero al abrir la puerta una especie de golpe le recibió y una video se introdujo a su mente reproduciendo eventos como una película, el shock al ver como los consejeros y un tipo con vendas le decían a Itachi que debía matar a su familia, como contacto a otro Uchiha para planear la matanza, como Itachi se desahogo llorando por su destino y el de sus amados, también como las lagrimas intentaron volver a salir cuando blandía su espada contra su madre, como con todo el dolor de su alma el joven genio Uchiha asesinaba a cada miembro de su familia, al igual que no sintió nada al destajar a el líder del clan Uchiha, y la lucha interna al decir a un pequeño azabache que tenía que odiarlo con todo su corazón, la joven Hyuga se quebraba moralmente al tiempo que el genio lo hacía… derramando finalmente lagrimas cargadas de tristeza y desolación._

Fin del flash back

No quise seguir curioseando después de lo que vi, ¿Qué hago Kokoro? Sasuke… se sentirá peor si consuma su venganza y luego sabe la verdad- termino el relato la ojiperla

Hime… no soy quién para decirle que es lo que debe hacer recuerde que ya no recibe órdenes de nadie si no lo desea, hime solo siga lo que le parezca correcto, para Sasuke y para usted- aconsejo la drogona con tono maternal

Gracias, vamos salgamos de aquí…

Con Sasuke e Itachi

La batalla es igual que en la serie pero no rompen el edificio

Fuera de la barrera

Los shinobi de Konoha se debatían entre seguir la lucha, derribar la barrera o quedarse inmóviles ante la presencia de los 2 drogones que los miraban con recelo, tras la lucha de miradas y los insultos por parte de Kisame y Tsuiguetsu, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, zo… Sakura, y Akamaru llegaron a la reunión Sakura al ver como Ameshi la destruía con la mirada se hizo tras Naruto, los demás se prepararon para atacar pero un estruendo dentro de la barrera los distrajo.

Dentro del templo

Itachi y Sasuke desataron una enorme cantidad de chakra cuando el chidori y un clon explosivo de agua se chocaron el techo del lugar voló en mil pedazos, y las paredes corrieron la misma suerte , al esfumarse el humo se podía ver un cráter de unos 20 metros de diámetro y en el centro 2 pelinegros con su línea de sangre activada y en el caso de Sasuke el sello maldito a media activación ambos se miraban tenazmente pero antes de continuar la batalla el sonido de la barrera quebrándose llamo la atención de ambos la grieta se movía velozmente por la formación de cristal mientras su tonalidad se volvía blanca pronto las grietas se detuvieron y la imponente formación se fragmento precipitándose como un delicada nieve, los dragones que colaboraron en la elaboración alzaron vuelo cuando la nevada se detuvo, Sasuke notó que estaban asustados entonces fue que reaccionó

Hinata…- algo debió pasar para que todo se cayera su miedo no duro mucho ya que la fuerte tos de su hermano lo hizo volver en si aunque estaba bastante preocupado

¿Qué pasa hermanito?, por lo que siento el chakra de tu novia se desvaneció, a lo mejor la mandaste a su propia muerte- se acababa el tiempo y el mayor de los Uchiha provocaba a su hermano - ya es otra persona que no volverás a ver

Sin más Sasuke furioso se lanza contra su hermano…

* * *

ta tan! q les pareció! diganme! ok?...besos grax por leer...y... sayo!


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA! lamento la demora ...no tengo cm excusarme...jejejje ^/^**

* * *

Los sonidos del choque de metales hacían eco en el lugar, mientras una pequeña pila de escombros se movía para dejar ver unas alas purpuras y una fuerte cola del mismo color, Kokoro se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Hinata a levantarse, ya que cuando el edificio colapso las columnas de la entrada y parte del techo cayeron sobre ellas, afortunadamente las alas de la dragona son muy resistentes y no fueron aplastadas.

Aun así la peliazul tenía roto el brazo derecho, también algunos moretones pero nada grave, los demás dragones que formaban la barrera aterrizaron cerca de ella, quien se limito a suspirar.

No queda de otra Yukijo, Hiriko, tsuchigumo, Yusei vallan a apoyar a los demás intenten inmovilizar a Konoha, en especial al que usa jutsu de sombras y al Hyuga- los nombrados asintieron y volaron a su destino- Kazuki, Kokoro… vamos

Hai

No tuvieron que avanzar mucho para encontrar lo que buscaban, la ojiperla veía como el chakra de Sasuke estaba casi agotado y como el cielo se llenaba de nubes.

N-no pu-e-de s-ser – la peliazul sabía perfectamente que significaba aquello – k-kirin

¿Hime?- ninguno de los acompañante entendía el porqué de su ama

Le ojiperla no dio explicaciones y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar donde Sasuke el estaba con su mano alzada, en ella había un pequeño raikiri, no pensó siquiera una solución si el moreno usaba la técnica todo se acabaría, se abalanzo sobre la espalda de Sasuke y se aferro a ella mientras las lagrimas salían de sus orbes blancas, el moreno se que estático al sentir el agarre y mas porque reconoció a el chakra, pero no se podía dar el lujo de girarse a verla, no teniendo a su hermano enfrente listo para matarlos.

¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡largo! No te interpongas Hinata- el azabache le grito con todas sus fuerzas esperando que se alejara para el poder atacar tranquilo, iba a gritarla de nuevo cuando escucho unos pequeños sollozos, abrió los ojos a más no poder- estas- sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar su mente empezó a divagar recordando en segundos la última vez que Hinata lloro, bajo su mano lentamente al notar como los dos acompañantes de la ojiluna se enfrentaban a un agotado Itachi, intento aparentar molestia y volteo a ver a su compañera quien lloraba con la cabeza gacha.

S-sasu-ke d-de-tente… o-onegai- él la miraba con desdén al interrumpir su tan anhelada batalla

¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!- nadie interrumpía a Sasuke Uchiha en el camino a sus metas…

Mira, mis recuerdos… vamos confía en mí- la Hyuga levanto la mirada pero se mantenía llorando y temblaba levemente- solo… onegai

No es el momento tengo que matar a ese maldito- el moreno modulo su tono de vos pero se notaba muy irritado, se disponía a dar la vuelta pero la ojiluna lo tomo de su brazo (con la mano bna!/inner: eso era obvio! ¬¬#) evitando que se fuera.

Por f-favor c-cre-es que si n-no f-fuera impor-tante- las lagrimas salían con más fuerza y ella se apagaba cada vez mas- ¡maldición! Solo hazlo

…- no hubo respuesta el azabache se limito a ver como las bestias escamosas mantenían a su hermano a raya, volteo a ver a Hinata que no le había soltado el brazo, dio un leve suspiro no fue nada delicado, en un movimiento tosco la tomo del mentón y la levanto activó su sharingan y se adentro en los recuerdos de la peliazul.

En el cielo una especie de demonio hecho de electricidad se movía entre las nubes y a los lejos el gruñido de la creatura le erizaba la piel al grupo de shinobi que se encontraba en plena contienda. Hebi estaba siendo reducido Karin se había quedado sin chakra cuando curo una herida que Neji le causo a Juugo, no se podía levantar y se estaba quedando inconsciente afortunadamente Hiriko se encontraba frente a ella listo para atacar. Tsuchigumo y Yaki apoyaba a Juugo quien peleaba contra Neji, Sakura y Naruto, por su parte Ameshi, Yukijo junto con Yusei se enfrentaban a Sai y Shikamaru . En otro lado se podía ver a dos ex ninjas de la niebla enfrentándose con sus grandes espadas, pero poco a poco Kisame Hoshikage fue robándole chakra al joven peliblanco de Hebi…

Sabes cuando viajaba en busca del seis colas escuche ciertos rumores curiosos, jejejeje- comento el gran hombre azul lanzando un mordaz zarpazo a la cabeza de su contrincante.

Tsk… no me digas y que escuchaste fenómeno- Tsuiguetsu continuo con la amena charla mientras rechazaba el ataque e intentaba regresar la acción.

Ha que un grupo de 5 ninjas se movía entre las sombras y robaban tesoros de los clanes con alguna habilidad shinobi jajaja- la sonrisa retorcida de Hoshikage - los niños queriendo jugar a los ladrones, en verdad es una pena jajajaja- la velocidad de cada espadazo era mas grande

Una pena… ¿ qué rayos qui…?- la interrogativa del miembro de Hebi se vio interrumpida cundo uno de los ataques de Kisame le daño seriamente el hombro derecho, haciéndolo soltar su espada debido a que Samaheda absorbió casi todo el chakra del joven la herido dejo al descubierto su hueso, sin embargo usando todas sus fuerzas el ojivioleta le asesta una patada, por ese efectos ambos contrincantes terminan en lados opuestos… pero el peliblanco está perdiendo la conciencia por la gran hemorragia que presenta.

El hombre de color azul se pone de pie como si nada y sonreía escalofriantemente

Si es un pena… se nota que tienen talento dime enano ¿por qué no están usando sus mascaras ahora? Creí que les importaba la identidad- el espadachín azul se acercaba a el joven que luchaba por permanecer consiente pero sin chakra ni sangre le era complicado,

Jeh… fenómeno… no estamos … robando nada… no hay… porque usarlas… tienes un cerebro… muy pequeño rarito- el ex-aprendiz de Zabusa se mofaba jadeante

Maldito, tus bromitas tiene que acabar- el akatsuki levantaba su espada verticalmente anunciando el próximo evento, incluso el joven desangrándose en el piso cerró los ojos ante lo que venía, pero simplemente no sintió nada, jadeante y con una mueca en su cara el abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con una serpiente verde enrollada en su oponente mientras mordía su cuello…

Sus ojos rojos mostraban su estado, estaba temblado muy levemente, al frente una bella chica de cabello azul sollozaba y se abrazaba a sí misma con solo su brazo izquierdo.

Kuso…- el murmullo de aquel hombre afligido puso en alerta al mayor de los Uchiha que volteo asía los morenos lo que vio lo disgusto, su hermano pequeño debía odiarlo, no a la aldea en un rápido movimiento escapo de los dragones que lo asediaban, Sasuke estaba cediendo y perdiendo sus ganas de venganza, la única opción que le quedaba para morir como siempre quiso era quitarle lo último que le quedaba… la Hyuga

* * *

**ok...me qdo cortto.. jajajja pero e prox cap... ya lo toy makinando ^^...nos leemos...y mil grax x leer...y millones de grax x coomentar!**

**sayo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**hola bno aki esta la conti... aunq la ves pasada...no hubo reviews T^T... aki va...**

* * *

La sangre se fundía en el suelo con sus cabellos oscuros, su pecho se hizo pesado y consigo su respiración dificultosa, las heridas de su espalda, pecho y costillas habían hecho mella en sus órganos internos, su boca solo se abría para que la sangre, escapara de su cuerpo…

Moría…

* * *

Tras librarse de los reptiles alados el mayor de los Uchiha corrió hacia la única esperanza que le quedaba… la Hyuga que acompañaba a su hermano menor, tenía un kunai en la mano, el ya le había puesto orientación el pecho de la joven. Fue un movimiento de segundos en el que una katana se atravesó en la trayectoria del cuchillo, la misma ojiperla desenfundo del cinturón de Sasuke la espada, y en una delicada maniobra freno el ataque, el azabache menor no reaccionaba apenas y escucho el estruendo de los metales a su costado, todo le era lejano su venganza era insignificante, su vida carente de sentido, sus sentimientos un revoltijo, por instantes la cara de Naruto apareció en su mente, _nunca rendirse,_ apretó los puños con fuerza saliendo de su leve ensoñación, mordió su pulgar y restregó las pequeñas gotas de sangre en el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo-

Kushinose no jutsu - el humo se esparció velozmente y al disiparse dejaron ver 3 personas, dos chicas, y un muchacho de piel blanca, cabello de color vino tinto y ojos grisáceos- Jaruhi ve con Tsuiguetsu, Amatzu ayuda a Juugo y Karin, Yoko prepárate

Sas- la voz de la ojiluna fue contrarrestada con un grito de el Uchiha menor

Itachi…

Pero el nombrado baja la mirada y tiemble levemente, su vista se nublo y diversos espasmos le entumecieron el cuerpo, y no se tarde en demostrarlo con un gemido de dolor desde lo profundo de su garganta seguido de tos con sangre, su hermano menor observaba con horror tal escena al igual que la Hyuga, poco a poco todo se alejo de su conciencia y lo hizo perderse en los brazos de la fría y solitaria muerte…

No… no está pasando… ¡ITACHI!- es sonido del desgarrador grito se expandió por la zona, y Sasuke perdía el control de sus emociones, cayendo de rodillas a unos metros de su hermano, jamás se había visto a el orgulloso ninja en tal estado

La ojiperla quiso abrazar a su compañero, pero sabía que era mejor actuar, camino hasta el cuerpo del Uchiha mayor y lo examino cuidadosamente, a pesar de haber muerto estaba tibio y parecía más bien dormido, ella pensaba sabia que algo se podía hacer aunque no fuera de su agrado… no lo dudo 2 veces aplico un poco de chakra en su brazo hasta moverlo con un poco mas de libertad, hecho esto concentro todo su poder en el jutsu de invocación, la nube de humo que apareció de la nada fue desapareciendo, mostrando a una Hyuga jadeando y con apenas las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse despierta, y un enorme dragón negro.

Kurai-san has el pescador de almas^, regresa el alma de Itachi-san- la mirada de la joven no se despego de los aterradores ojos de la bestia, la cual solo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada al cuerpo de el akatsuki caído. Un circulo de niebla oscura se formo alrededor de el moreno mayor y al igual que uno en el cielo, ambos de el mismo tamaño, el dragón oscuro cerró los ojos y desdoblo su alma haciendo que esta ingresara por el agujero del cielo, por su parte le ojiluna se sentó en posición de loto para mantener en buen estado el cuerpo del reciente difunto. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Sasuke ,apoyado en Yoko, observaba con impotencia el jutsu de su compañera de equipo, hasta que el alma de el reptil descendía lentamente y arrojaba un paquete sobre Itachi, Hinata reaccionó a esto.

Jutsu amarre de alma… - un leve susurro que se lo llevo el viento, y unas cadenas delgadas al parecer de plata ataron a él pelinegro y al paquete fundiéndolos en un solo ser…

Hina… que… ¿qué? - Sasuke no encontraba las palabras para siquiera intentar averiguar lo sucedido

Ya esta…- ella sonreía pero toda la satisfacción del momento fue truncada por las salpicadura de sangre y la cara de sorpresa del momento, el Uchiha menor no se recuperaba de lo que paso con su hermano y ahora era golpeado por la escalofriante imagen frente a él… Hinata fue atacada por Kurai por la espalda, el dragón la mordió en su torso por encima de su hombro, lastimosamente el ataque no paro allí Yoko quien corría a hacia el reptil oscuro con la katana en alto, recibió de lleno el cuerpo de Hinata, que fue arrojado con una fuerza arrolladora.

P.O.V Sasuke

Vi como hina unió el cuerpo y el alma de mi hermano, no sabía como lo hizo pero sé que traer a alguien devuelta a la vida tiene su costo, imagino que Kurai le cobro de esa manera ¡Kami! Ella no tenia chakra ese maldito se aprovecho… LO VOY A MATAR

Fin P.O.V

El azabache se lanzo a matar nadie hería a su compañera nadie, nadie mientras él pudiera moverse, corrió activando, con el poco chakra que le quedaba, el raikiri pero su fuerza se había ido y la potente cola del escamoso animal le golpeo el vientre causando que se estrellara contra un muro, se intento levantar pero los brazos le fallaron, se sentía inútil, la vida se le iba a Hinata y a su hermano y solo podía mirar, ser un espectador ante el desastre…

Yoko se incorporó observando cómo su piel, su cabello y su armadura se teñían del carmesí de la sangre de la Hyuga que yacía acostada en su vientre, la serpiente odia la sangre pero se trago toda la hemofobia que la invadía y la recostó delicadamente en el suelo se notaba la debilidad en el cuerpo de la ojiluna, si no se hacía algo no duraría mucho…

* * *

** es cortito pero he estado tan ocupada q hasta termine en el hospital jejeje espero que les halla gustado!**


	20. Chapter 20

**hola a todos grax x leer y lamento la tardanza Ami-sempai grax x leer! significa mucho! ^^**

* * *

¿Qué ha sido su vida?...

La vida le daba y le quitaba como si se divirtiera con su dolor, sentía como si fuese él quien se desangraba y tanteaba la muerte, inconscientemente llevó su mano al corte más profundo, manchándola del líquido carmesí, era una acción desesperada, pero su mente estaba nublada y era lo único que logro pensar.

A lo lejos veía como con lagrimas en los ojos Kokoro y Kazuki sometían a golpes al dragón negro, más cerca estaba Yoko cubierta de sangre mirando la escena y desapareciendo a quien sabe donde, también vio la verde cabellera de Jaruhi cargando a Tsuiguetsu como un bebe. Yoko volvió cargando a Karin también inconsciente y a una rubia de pelo largo que estaba gritando, esto ultimo provocó que Sasuke saliera de sus divagaciones y la mirara con una cara de interrogante pero la peliblanca, olímpicamente se limito a arrojar la molesta chica cerca a su invocador y se fuera lo más rápido que podía del lugar.

Auu- la exclamación de dolor no le importo en lo mas mínimo al moreno pues su vista volvió a la hemorragia de la ojiperla- ugh- Ino mira sorprendida la espeluznante situación

El silencio se torno incomodo la expresión de la cara de la Yamanaka elevaba los nervios del Uchiha, el tiempo corría lento como queriendo extender la agonía de aquella chica los rugidos de los dragones eran una tétrica mezcla de dolor e ira, que poco a poco se fue silenciándose convirtiéndose en un desgarrador sentimiento de impotencia, ella se moría.

Aun temblorosa la rubia poso sus manos cargadas con chakra verde en los cortes de la Hyuga, intentando salvarla de las garras de la muerte, nadie más se movió las luchas se pararon era más importante lo que Ino estaba haciendo…

Sasuke por su parte se perdía en sus memorias, recordando una promesa que ahora yace rota…

_Flash back_

_En lo más recóndito de un bosque en el país del arroz, un chico se movía torpemente dejando tras de sí despojos de una gran batalla, el caminaba tambaleándose, se notaban sus heridas y las gran cantidad de sangre perdida, a paso lento avanzo 3 días sin parar excepto por las caídas, al ritmo que se consumía su vida por fin podía deslumbrar su meta una edificación en mitad de la nada se veía pobre y sin mucho que ofrecer, pero en realidad era la entrada a la guarida actual de Orochimaru al borde del colapso alcanzó la entrada y allí, sentada en el suelo y con la cara bañada en lagrimas estaba un ojiperla de unos 15 años. Sus ojos se encontraron eran tan opuestos aun así ninguno poseía un brillo esperanzado, Sasuke se derrumbo al fin pero ella se movió a alcanzarlo y los recostó en sus piernas mientras aplicaba el jutsu medico._

_¿Dónde estabas? Cre-crei que …- Hinata gimoteaba _

_No fu-e tan gra-ve solo estoy can-sado…- a pesar del cansancio mantenía su orgullo_

…_- no obtuvo respuesta, en realidad no la había ella se limito a curar y llorar en silencio_

_No me gustan tus ojos- la voz ronca del azabache - no los quiero ver así_

_A mi tam-poco me g-gustan los tuyos-s se pa-recen a los de…- la chica fue interrumpida por su acompañante_

_Lo sé, menos humano, ¿verdad?- el sonrió ante la comparación- es lo que estoy ganando_

_Demo… no es justo no… no eres un monstruo- ella tenía ahora determinación en su ser_

_Me gustan mas así, solo debes aprender a mantenerlos- el aprendiz de Orochimaru ensancho su sonrisa_

_¿ah?_

_No están tristes, se ven fuertes y decididos- sus palabras salían con menos dificultad de su boca- no los dejes cambiar de nuevo_

… _Eto… Sasuke-kun ¿de qué hablas?- la ojiperla se había sonrojado al creerse ignorante del tema de conversación_

_Tus ojos se ven débiles si lloras- explico brevemente_

_Pero los tuyos se ven nublados en batalla_

_Te ayudare a mantener tu fuerza, pero deberás ayudarme en algo- propuso en ojinegro levantándose lentamente_

_Hai, demo… yo tam-bien ayudarte- los nervios la fueron carcomiendo pero sería firme en su decisión- es decir a que sigas siendo…tu_

_Solo no vuelvas a llorar, no es agradable, y menos por mi…_

_Hai…_

_Fin flash back_

No pudo ayudarla Hinata volvió a llorar por su culpa, o eso creía Sasuke cada vez más débil al lado del cuerpo de su compañera de lucha, levantó sus oscuros ojos viendo el desolador campo de batalla que había creado con sus propios deseos, pero no pudo seguir contemplando la panorámica, pues todo se fue tiñendo de negro y el caía inconsciente al suelo…

EQUIPO DE KONOHA

Los feroces dragones bajaron las alas y volvieron a su forma humana bajando la cabeza avergonzados y sumamente tristes Yaki no resistió y las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos… ellos habían perdido.

Aun con mucha rabia fueron desapareciendo en esponjadas nubes dejando solo a 4 de ellos Kokoro tenía su katana en el cuello de Kurai, solo esperaba a que todo estuviera en su lugar en la montaña para que recibieran a su oponente y lo llevaran ante la reina, ella lloraba de rabia.

AAAARRH- no se hizo del rogar apenas tubo la aprobación hundió su espada en la traque de Kurai, no moriría pero al menos sufriría un poco de dolor

Por su parte Ameshi no se movía solo permanecía allí con la cabeza gacha haciendo lo mismo que su invocadora, escondiendo sus ojos de el mundo…

Pronto Naruto y los demás se dieron cuenta de la libertad que las escamosas creaturas les dieron Sai se movió rápido y fue en busca de ino, el grupo reacciono y corrió tras él, l llegar los 3 ofidios con forma humana estaban rodeando a la rubia medica, y ella seguía curando a la Hyuga, Sasuke estaba al lado de esta con una mano en sus heridas, el resto de Hebi estaba inconsciente e Itachi apenas se mantenía en este mundo…

* * *

**ta tan!**

**jajaj todo se complica pero es para bn proximo cap... jajajaja ni se lo imaginan jejeje**


	21. Chapter 21

**hola lamento la tardanza varios factores me impidieron actualizar...en fin a ki va ^O^**

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde aquella larga batalla…

En Konoha el consejo discutía en un cuarto del palacio Hokage (por así llamarlo), los líderes de los clanes, los consejeros y la misma godaime hablaban acaloradamente sobre el destino de los renegados "capturados".

La ejecución es la forma menos vergonzosa de salir de este problema- Homura propuso sin bacilar

Estoy de acuerdo, Konoha debe demostrar al mundo ninja que puede hacerse cargo de sus problemas- apoyo su compañero Koharu

Pienso que s algo excesivo después de todo Orochimaru fue eliminado- el líder abúrame intervino

Aun no confió en esos chicos pero el punto que dice es muy valido… quizás … lo más pertinente seria un encarcelamiento- declaro Tsume( no recuerdo si es así…es la mamá de Kiba)

El encarcelamiento seria…problemático, pienso que una vigilancia y unos supresores bastarían- finalmente la última propuesta hecha por Shikaku Nara fue la aceptada, para alivio del líder del clan Hyuga quien no intervino en el debate.

En el hospital…

En una blanca habitación permanecían 5 personas sobre camillas, de estas solo 2 estaban consientes.

Tsk ¿Qué crees que hagan con nosotros?- pregunta con pesadez la pelirroja

No tengo la menor idea, zanahoria pero no te preocupes saldremos de esta

Eso espero tiburón, pero nosotros 2 no podemos solos…

No te angusties Sasuke es fuerte, hina también además tiene ese raro jutsu, y Juugo pues es solo sedante no tiene nada grave

Si pero tu…- la conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada de una enfermera y 2 ANBU

Tsk- después de la casi inaudible protesta un silencio infernal se instalo en la habitación, mientras la parte consiente de Hebi examinaba con desdén la los enmascarados.

No hubo de por sí muchas palabras, a todo el equipo renegado se le colocaron supresores de chakra en las muñecas y tobillos, además de que desde ese momento los ANBU serian su sombra…

No hubo que objetar, los días pasaron y Juugo y Sasuke recobraron el conocimiento, sin embargo el líder no pronuncio orden alguna provocando con su silencio la sumisión del equipo, ante los arrogantes ojos del consejo máximo (en este caso con el señor feudal)

Las cosas se tornaron difíciles para ellos, Hinata no se recuperaba, además era visitada constantemente por los Hyugas incluyendo al líder, que los ojos de Sasuke era la persona más parecida a Orochimaru, le causaba una ira inmensa el solo verlo.

P.O.V Sasuke

Todos los días de esa semana ese sujeto y el montón de Hyugas llegaba a nuestra habitación, el maldito el primer día nos detallo a cada uno de nosotros sin disimulo alguno, como si buscara un culpable, al final creo q se dio cuenta que no había nadie más que el, durante cerca de 2 horas se queda estatua mirando a hina… quisiera poder usar mi chakra y partirle la cara… maldito cínico… lo peor del caso es que al parecer mañana nos vas a mostrar ante el pueblo la Hokage considera que todos deben enterarse de quienes somos los nuevos en la aldea, más bien es una excusa para un paredón seguro nos quieren eliminar después.

Tenemos q salir de aquí…

Fin P.O.V

Esa noche fue fugaz tal vez demasiado para Hebi, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya eran las 9 y toda Konoha se encontraba a los pies de la torre Hokage.

Bien, no daré vueltas al asunto, como sabrán casi 3 años el último de los Uchiha escapo de la aldea y fue junto a Orochimaru, y por ese acto fue introducido en el libro bingo como criminal, también recordaran que unos meses después la heredera de la casa principal de los Hyuga se fue con el mismo propósito- Hebi quienes se hallaban tras la quinta se quedo en blanco ante la información que dio a conocer la rubia definitivamente era un paredón- sin embargo ellos junto con los demás miembros de H… Taka han traído la cabeza de Orochimaru como muestra de redención a nuestra aldea, por ello se les ha concedido el perdón y dentro de un tiempo su reintegración como ninjas de Konoha, no creo que haga falta recordarles que no quiero problemas, bien eso es todo vuelvan a sus labores cotidianas- finalizo sonriente la ojimiel.

Deben estar controlando a la Hokage

¿Cómo pueden admitir a esos traidores?

Ni la cabeza de Orochimaru debería ser suficiente para que vuelvan como si nada.

Miles de murmullos se arremolinaron sobre los habitantes de la aldea hasta que…

He dicho… ¡VUELVAN A SUS LABORES!- el estruendo hizo estremecer al pueblo y en un instante no quedaba un alma por el lugar

Okey… ella asusta- comento Tsuiguetsu suavizando el ambiente

Por cierto Tsunade-sama ¿Por qué nos llamo Taka?- pregunto Juugo a la mencionada

Pensé un tiempo mientras bebí… organizaba papeles y si se llamaban serpiente, pues sería difícil que la aldea confiera en ustedes, un halcón es mucho mejor además se encarga de las serpientes, ¿no les gusta?-

Fue una buena idea… me gusta mas así- pronuncio el único azabache del lugar, sin siquiera mirar a la godaime, contemplando la estructura del hospital

El día después de la presentación fue aburrido, cuando aun estaban en la gran torre Naruto llego junto con Sakura, quien no dudo en arrojarse contra Sasuke, pero fue detenida por Karin, después caminaron por la aldea con sus escoltas a 100 mt tras ellos, posteriormente estuvieron en ichiraku ramen ya que fue el único lugar donde no los vieron como escoria y finalmente terminaron en el hospital.

Hola venimos a visitar a Hinata-chan y a Itachi-san- pronuncio el peliblanco del grupo

¿a estas horas?, lo lamento no pueden seguir, además esos pacientes están inconscientes, ni se darán cuenta…- la enfermara fue interrumpida por la voz de la Hokage

Solo uno puede pasar- declaro seria la rubia

Nadie dijo otra palabra todo lo que sucedió, fue la partida de Tsunade y 30 segundos después Sasuke ya se dirigía a donde había desaparecido la médica, el recién renombrado Taka se limito a suspirar y sentarse en las sillas frente a la recepción

…

Se lo que te importa, tu hermano está en la habitación del fondo- la fuerte mujer dio un sonoro suspiro, quizás de cansancio- si lo deseas te puedes quedar solo no molestes a nadie, ni causes problemas- sin más cerró la puerta procurando no hacer ruido.

… - el azabache asintió, efecto retardado, y dio lento pasos hasta llegar al lado de la camilla donde descansaba la ojiperla- despierta- los ojos se volvieron rojos y el sharingan

* * *

**bn ¿q les parecio?...comenten!^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**hola a todos lamento la tardanza, estaba en parciales T^T en fin aqui va el cap ojala les guste ^^**

**

* * *

**

Si Naruto era el impulsivo numero 1, Sasuke podría cómodamente hacerle la competencia en ese aspecto y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba acostado en el frio piso de la habitación de Hinata, jadeando de fatiga y con un fuerte dolor en las muñecas, si… por precipitado activo su sharingan y los supresores hicieron su trabajo, pues apenas el carmesí de su doujutsu apareció su chakra casi desaparece.

En un intento por reincorporarse se sujeto de la silla al lado de la camilla, lastimosamente la silla se volcó encima suyo,_ patético,_ fue la único palabra que encontró para describirse en ese momento.

No soy un buen líder, ¿cierto?- comento aun tirado en el suelo

Se supone que debía ser el más poderoso, y ahora soy una especie de prisionero- lanzo un sonrisa made in Uchiha bastante triste- soy un desastre

Estas en una camilla, es mi culpa…- después de esto el ojinegro dio un suspiro pesado sin moverse del suelo- soy un desastre

Cerca de las 3 de la madrugada Sasuke por fin se libró de la sensación de sometimiento que le causaban las esposas, se levanto para observar a Hinata dormir…

P.O.V Sasuke

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se despierta? ¿Qué se supone que haga? Sé que debo guiar al equipo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se qué hacer realmente, ¿guiar? Hacia a donde, ja ni siquiera podría decir en qué bando estoy… ¡MALDICION! Para rematar el asunto las imágenes que Hina vio en la cabeza de mí hermano… que hago fijar el objetivo hacia los ancianos de la aldea, o el miserable de la mascarita que ayudo a Itachi a matar al clan… ¿a dónde?

Fin P.O.V

Sin más el simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida, hecho una última mirada a la camilla, por no decir veloz y salió del cuarto, parado en la mitad del pasillo enfoco su vista en la puerta que Tsunade le había indicado, donde Itachi estaba por su cabeza rondaba el "quizás" pero aun no se sentía preparado para verlo, simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó a la recepción.

Karin y Tsuiguetsu estaban roncando a todo pulmón, Juugo estaba de pie en una esquina de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, siguió su camino a la salida del hospital cuando abrió la puerta Tsuiguetsu dio un brinco del susto, y mando a la pelirroja al suelo.

Desgraciado…. ¡ tenía un hermoso sueño, BAKA!- los quejidos resonaron por todo el lugar

Ustedes, ¡salgan de aquí es un hospital no pueden armar este alboroto!- la enfermera de la recepción también grito

¡CALLESE USTED! – Le gritaron en conjunto los recién despertados

No tiene el derecho de regañarnos además también acabo de despertar- la kunoichi de gafas comento burlonamente para darse la vuelta y junto a sus compañeros salir del hospital

¿eh?- la enfermera que do desorientada por el regaño.

…

Tres días después

Konoha estaba en relativa calma, se podía observar los inocentes transeúntes haciendo sus deberes y los ninjas saltando de techo en techo cumpliendo sus misiones.

Los tres hombres de Taka se encontraban en medio de una misión de búsqueda, rastreaban el rio intentando hallar un pergamino que unos chunin perdieron en una batalla, habían dejado a Karin por 2 razones:

No servía para la misión, el pergamino no posee chakra

Sasuke necesitaba a alguien de confianza para que cuidara a Itachi y a Hinata

En esta ocasión todos llevaban sus mascaras la de Juugo se asemejaba a un oso sin boca, con el contorno de los orificios ópticos en color rojo y el kanji calma en la frente.

Tsuiguetsu por su lado tenia puesta una de un tiburón, con una saliente que salía de su frente y llegaba hasta la nuca, similar a una aleta dorsal, además de que poseía unos colmillos dibujados donde estaba la boca y una marca triangular a cada lado en azul cielo.

Todos vestían sus túnicas negras la única diferencia es que estas tenían bordado el símbolo de la hoja es espalda.

Allí esta- la fuerte voz de Sasuke ocasiono que el grupo se detuviera- Juugo…

Hai- el peli naranja se aproximo a la rivera y tomo un paquete negro sellado con lo que parecía sangre, nadie le dio mucha importancia y partieron de nuevo a la aldea

….

¡DUELE!- un gran grito se escucho en toda Konoha lo cual significaba que cierto rubio hiperactivo empezaba su día.

Yosh, hoy la vieja me dará una misión- el ojiazul se desenredó de las sabanas y corrió hacia el baño, tras varios minutos de ajetreo y desorden ya se encontraba en el espejo ajustando su banda ninja

Sin más el ninja vestido de naranja se aventuro a las calles con destino a su lugar preferido para comer, como siempre Teuchi se mostro complacido con la venta de esa mañana Naruto se comió 7 platos de ramen de cerdo, para después correr a toda velocidad hacia la torre de la godaime.

Abuela, quiero una misión- el grito del jinchuriki interrumpió una entrega de un reporte.

Naruto estoy ocupada, ven después

No, el teme si puede hacer misiones y yo no, es injusto abuela- el rubio hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Bien si quieres una misión acompaña a Sasuke hasta que llegue una para ambos- cuando los mencionados se preparaban para replicar ella de nuevo los interrumpió- nada de peros, sino quieren harán misiones de rango D ¿Qué deciden?

…-

Bien, pueden irse

El moreno aun con su máscara se retiro a su casa seguido a unos metros de Naruto, al llegar se disponía a desvestirse.

Teme no seas exhibicionista-

Dobe, no me sigas a mi cuarto-

Después de discusiones sin sentido los jóvenes salieron del distrito Uchiha

Nee teme ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el ojiazul al notar que no sabia

Al hospital-

Mmm ¿a ver a Hinata-chan?- pronuncio inocentemente

¿Hinata-chan?- un aura oscura rodeó al azabache - ¿Qué dijiste usurantokashi?

Yo…

En el hospital

Hina, despierta necesito a mi mejor amiga, onegai- hablo una pelirroja mientras observaba a la ojiperla dormir- Tengo un mal presentimiento….

¡IIE!- un grito de al parecer agonía la saca de sus cavilaciones

Mmm es el segundo grito de hoy, alguien debe pasarla mal- dijo mirando por la ventana de la blanca habitación

* * *

**y bn? diganme q opinan! ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

Corría lo más rápido que podía , no le importaba a cuantas enfermeras o pacientes se llevara por delante, escuchaba como atrás Naruto pedía disculpas a todos los afectados por la carrera, pero si Sasuke era sincera consigo mismo… no le importaba.

¡AHHHH!- los gritos agudos lo hacían intentar llegar más rápido a la habitación.

Por fin la visualizo a unos 10 ms, como pudo aceleró y abrió la puerta de golpe, frunció el ceño ante lo que observaba. Hinata estaba contra la ventana con su sello maldito activado, pero jadeando y sosteniéndose del delicado vidrio para no caer, pero lo que más le molesto era la presencia de 3 Hyuga en el cuarto.

Hinata…- Hiashi la llamo lo que la hizo tensarse más y levantar la cabeza, justo en ese momento Sasuke reacciono, al ver las lagrimas bajar sin control por su cara, se le notaba pálida a pesar de que su piel no se hallaba de su color natural.

Con determinación camino entre los presentes que hasta ese momento repararon en su presencia empujo levemente a Neji pero antes de que este le pudiera debatirle algo el pelinegro ya se encontraba al frente de Hinata.

S-Sasuke ¿q-que es-ta pa-sando?- la peli azul respiraba muy dificultosamente- ¿por q -que estamos en k-Konoha?

Hina… - Sasuke la tomo de los hombros y la enderezó, ella parecía estarse calmando ya que sus alas y su cola desaparecían, y como su piel dejaba de ser morada.

¿Por qué e-es-tan ellos aquí?- ella seguía llorando y temblando mientras se aferraba a la ropa de Sasuke.

Los matare antes que te intenten hacerte algo- el azabache le susurro cuando la pegaba a su cuerpo y acariciaba su cabello, no paso mucho para que la joven se quedara dormida en sus brazos y ante la atenta mirada de los 3 Hyuga la cargo hasta su cama y la arropo.

A pesar de que ni siquiera había contacto visual, la tensión en ese cuarto era abrumadora y asfixiante, en especial entre el Uchiha y el líder de ojos perla. Todo tiene su fin y al parecer la paciencia del azabache no fue la excepción ya que con un ágil movimiento tomo del cuello al "padre" de su compañera de equipo (Taka) y lo azotó sin piedad alguna contra la pared, a pesar de que los supresores de chakra trabajaban a toda marcha no había señales de debilidad en el portador.

¡PAPÁ! - La hermana de Hinata se hallaba aterrada ante la escena que contemplaba, ella observaba como el Uchiha desenvainaba lentamente su katana y posicionaba la punta de esta en el pecho del Hyuga - ¡DEJALO!- no lo pensó mucho Hanabi simplemente corrió preparando una juunken para Sasuke , pero antes de estar a un metro de su objetivo una espada gigantesca se atravesó en su camino haciéndola retroceder

Nah, pequeñita no deberías atacar a Sasuke, te acabo de salvar la vida – Tsuiguetsu sonreía con sorna poniendo a _Kubikiri__Houcho_ en su espalda

Baka no se trata de salvarla el punto es asustarla, haber si se larga – Karin también había entrado a la alcoba y miraba enojada a su compañero peliblanco.

La discusión pudo haberse prolongado pero el sonido de un golpe hizo voltear a los 2 de Taka y a la menor de los Hyuga el sonido era un puñetazo de Juugo estampado en la mejilla derecha de Neji al parecer el genio también quería asesta un golpe contra Sasuke.

Ves tiburón así es como la debiste parar, deja de hacerte el noble- comento sonriendo la pelirroja

Cállate zanahoria…-

Dame un maldito motivo- la voz de ultratumba del líder de Taka dejo a todos en silencio- un maldito motivo, por el cual no deba atravesarte el corazón- los ojos del azabache se volvieron intermitentes entre rojo y negro.

Si-sigue s-si-en-do mi hi-ja- respondió Hiashi al tiempo que luchaba por hacer entrar un poco de aire a sus pulmones.

…- Sasuke apretó mas el mango de su katana pero antes de hacer algo se vio interrumpido

¡UCHIHA! SUELTA A HIASHI-DONO YA- la godaime entro tirando la puerta supremamente furiosa.

Sasuke la miro aun enojado pero obedeció la orden, sin queja alguna

Se puede saber ¿qué rayos les pasa?- pregunto la ojimiel pasando su vista por todos los rostros del cuarto- Hinata esta delicada, y en coma. Y ustedes se dedican a pelear en su …

Se despertó- a el Uchiha no le importo si a la que interrumpía era la hokage solo se quería ahorrar el sermón.

Salgan todos- pronuncio una vez más la rubia pero al ver que nadie se movió- ¡QUE SALGAN DE LA HABITACION!... ¡AHORA!-

En ese momento en el pasillo empezó una silenciosa guerra de miradas. Clan Hyuga Vs Taka, no había espacio para algo que no fuera fulminación con miradas.

Naruto y Sakura estaban juntos en el pasillo esperando noticias y observando la atmosfera de odio entre los 2 grupos, pero antes de indagar lo sucedido Tsunade sale de la habitación.

Aun está muy débil pero dijo que quería irse del hospital- medito unos segundos antes de continuar, sabía que venía lo más difícil- le daré la alta pero debe guardar reposo- hizo otra pausa, a esas alturas todos en el lugar distinguieron el problema- escuchen bien Hinata es tanto una Hyuga como un miembro de Taka, usualmente ella se quedaría con su familia, pero si tuvo un shock de solo verlos, lo siento Hiashi-san pero ella ira con su equipo no quiero otra recaída-

…- el líder del clan no respondió, pero su mirada se ensombreció y apretó sus puños- está bien, Neji, Hanabi, vámonos- sin voltear la vista camino hasta la salida del hospital con los 2 jóvenes siguiéndolo

Ahh- la rubia dio un gran suspiro- bien Karin entra y ayúdala a alistarse

Hai- la mencionada entro sin más a la pieza

Sasuke, recuerda tu situación, la de tu hermano y la de tu equipo en esta aldea, no puedes atacar a la gente porque si ¿entiendes?

Hmp

Condenado Uchiha… como sea no quiero otra de estas escenitas, Sakura vamos tenemos unos pacientes aun- sin más las dos desaparecieron por el corredor

Nadie más hablo hasta que la pelirroja salió al pasillo con un bolso en la mano, y se acerco a el moreno para decirle algo al oído, este dolo entro donde estaba la peli azul.

Estaba sentada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, no llevaba su traje usual ( la licra y el haori) si no una blusa esqueleto y un pantalón que le llegaba bajo las rodillas y era ancho, el moreno camino hasta ella y la alzo sin mucho esfuerzo, ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna, la ojiperla se sentía decepcionada de sí misma al mostrar debilidad, y el ojinegro sentí culpa por la situación después de todo el la había traído a Konoha.

Lo siento- ambos murmuraron muy suavemente, pero fue suficiente ya era un momento solo de ellos y nunca ocurriría en presencia de terceros.

Pronto todo el equipo se encontraba él el distrito Uchiha, ya estaba oscureciendo y después de un día tan agitado en su mente solo cavia el pensamiento de una ducha, una cena y dormir.

De repente…


	24. Chapter 24

**hola!**

**lamento la demora pero bno aquí esta!**

* * *

...¡TEME!- el llamado de cierto joven retumbo en la casa – ¡TEME VAMOS A CELEBRAR HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA DE RAMEN!

Naruto- murmuro molesto el azabache

TODOS ESTAMOS AQUÍ- El rubio ahora además de gritar golpeaba fuertemente la puerta.

Tsk- Sasuke descargo a Hinata en el sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

TEME …- Naruto no termino su frase ya que Sasuke abrió la puerta de de golpe

Largo Dobe no hay porque celebrar Hinata esta delicada- su mirada era dura e irradiaba frialdad

Teme no seas así- casi todos los chicos están aquí ttebayo - el rubio se alejo de la entrada para que el Uchiha visualizara a los 10 ninjas en la calle con bolsas de adornos y comida.

No es el momento - se limito a decir el ojinegro

Entendemos Sasuke-san – hablo Tenten tapándole la boca a Naruto quien estaba a punto de rebatir- volveremos otro día - finalmente todos se fueron retirando quedando solo Naruto y Sakura en la entrada.

Teme yo me quedo tal vez no haya ramen pero al menos quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes- dijo el rubio para terminar con una sonrisa amable.

Yo también me quedo, es hora de pasar tiempo en equipo y Tsunade-sama necesita monitorear la salud de Hinata- hablo Sakura con una mirada melancólica y sonrisa sincera.

El ojinegro no dijo palabra alguna y los dejo pasar, en el interior de la casa e Taka observaba la situación, cada uno termino por darse vuelta e irse a sus habitaciones, el líder del equipo tomo la ojiperla del sillón y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Tendrán que compartir habitación, las demás no están remodeladas- menciono al tiempo que seguía subiendo por los escalones.

Ante las palabras Naruto sonrió y subió tras el gritando, con Sakura atrás de él, al llegar al pasillo el portador del sharingan dejo a su compañera en un habitación y guio a los de el equipo 7 a otra justo al frente.

Esta es la habitación de Hinata, ella no la ha usado así que no la dañen- sin más se retiro dejando a sus 2 amigos con cara de interrogante, no tardaron mucho para adentrarse en el cuarto, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder la habitación era hermosa, con una cama doble cubierta por un cubre lecho (cobertor) blanco, y un tocador del mismo color, en el suelo había un tapete negro con algunos puntos lilas y las cortinas eran morado suave, a pesar de ser sencillo era bello y claro se notaba caro.

Sasuke no escatimo en gastos para esto, Hinata-chan se sentirá como princesa jejejejeje- comento Naruto despreocupado

Si…- por su parte la pelirrosa ensombreció la mirada ante ese detalle- _ de verdad… parece que la quiere._

Nee… Sakura-chan si nosotros ocupamos la habitación de Hinata…¿Dónde duerme ella?- menciono el rubio con un brazo cruzado sobre su pecho y una mano en su mentón.

La ojijade no respondió abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tomo a Naruto del cuello y salió corriendo puerta afuera, usando toda su fuerza arrojo a su amigo contra la entrada a la habiatacion del frente destrozando la puerta quedando de rodillas, con su cara en el piso y sus posaderas levantadas.

Sobre la cama 2 pelinegros que estaban en una posición comprometedora, Sasuke se hallaba sobre Hinata con una mano en su cadera y la otra sosteniendo su propio peso, por su parte la chica estaba levemente sonrojada, ambos estaban mirando a los intrusos.

El rubio se levantó del suelo, quejándose por los daños recibidos, sus ojos se enfocaron en los azabaches sobre la cama.

¡TEME! ERES UN HENTAI ¡¿QUE LE HACES A HINATA-CHAN?- con su dedo señala al acusado.

No le hago nada que te deba importar Dobe- respondió el Uchiha.

Sasuke-kun no es correcto que los chicos duerman con chicas si no son nada- hablo Sakura intentando sonar calmada- es decir…. Comenzarían las habladurías y pues Hinata arruinaría su reputación.

…- el pelinegro sonrió con malicia pego su cuerpo al de la chica debajo del, puso su cara en el cuello de ella para luego dirigirse a su oído- Hina ¿no quieres dormir conmigo?

…- la chica no contesto quito sus ojos de los demás jóvenes en la habitación para dirigirlos a las 2 perlas negras, sin más cerro sus parpados y se acurruco lo mejor que pudo en los brazos del líder de Taka.

Eso responde a sus dudas ahora largo.

Sasuke-kun…- susurro la pelirrosa tristemente.

No nos vamos Teme, capaz la metiste en genjutsu- Naruto estaba serio y determinado

Durante toda la noche duro la confrontación verbal, hasta que cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, los demás miembros de Taka salieron de sus habitaciones para manifestar su descontento, el saldo de la noche fue de 2 chicas de cabello exótico despeinadas y aruñadas, un rubio y un peliblanco amarrados en el piso y una habitación destruida.

…

Molestias- después de mostrarles a Naruto y Sakura donde dormirían cerró la puerta de su propia habitación , en su cama Hinata no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que la depositó allí se libero de su katana, su haori y sus sandalias* para recostarse sobre la ojiperla, con cuidado de no aplastarla, se quedo un corto momento viendo su cara, sonrió divertido cuando noto las muecas que aparecían mientras estaba en un limbo entre dormida y despierta.

Delicadamente puso una mano sobre la cadera femenina y otra tras su cuello, se disponía a recostarse cuando sintió una fuerte sacuda en la casa, giro su cabeza con brusquedad hacia la derecha viendo como una mancha naranja con amarillo se estrellaba contra el suelo de su habitación.

Sasuke P.O.V.

_Los gritos de Sakura y Naruto son muy molestos, chillan y patalean demasiado, para colmo Karin salió en babydoll a pelear a gritos con Sakura, pero el espectáculo no paro allí, Suiguetsu salió para "proteger a la zanahoria " en pantaloncillos…. Idiotas desvergonzados…_

_Ya no pude seguir acostado, me levante lento y me puse enfrente de la batalla, para mi mala suerte Sakura y Karin cayeron encima mío cuando decidieron que lo mejor era arrancarse el cabello con la fuerza bruta. Cuando por fin me libere de... las locas… el tarado de Suiguetsu casi me decapita con su espada, cuando intento cortar a Naruto, ¡maldición! Destruyeron mi cuarto, se acabo…_

Fin P.O.V.

para cuando el azabache de se disponía a noquearlos a todos, un estruendo y un gritillo lo detuvo, en realidad los detuvo a todos, al voltear visualizaron a la ojiperla en el piso sobándose la cabeza, ella se había movido por la cama buscando el calor al que antes estaba pegada, lo malo fue que en su búsqueda la cama se acabo haciéndola estrellar estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Una enorme carcajada grupal estalló, haciendo que la pelea quedara en el olvido pronto se desvanecieron los puños de las manos y se soltaron las armas, Sasuke sonrió levemente al igual que Juugo Hinata parecía la solución a todas las discusiones.

Jajajajajajaja - el jinchuriki estaba en el piso- jajajaja nee cara de bagre… ¿a que fue muy chistoso?

Jajajajajaja tienes razón….! ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE, GIRASOL BARATO? - Suiguetsu se había enojado de nuevo a Kubikiri Houcho contra el rubio, quien ya tenía un kunai en la mano, pero Sasuke se anticipo a todos y utilizo el tsukoyomi, después de eso ordeno a Juugo (quien no fue atacado con el genjutsu) atar al ojiazul y al peliblanco al pie de la cama, llevar a Karin a su cuarto, y dejar a Sakura en la cama de la cama de aquella habitación sin pared.

….

* * *

**ojala les haya gustado**

**nos leemos...dejen reviews! ^^**


	25. aviso!

**A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica.** No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras.**Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son **NUESTRAS** y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, l**os moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa**. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores **están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema**(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

Kikuta-Madaren

Ady92

Diminishing Quarter

Dika-chan


	26. Chapter 25

**hola! bno gomen x la tardanza ^^**

**no hay excusas para eso**

* * *

Unos fuertes golpes resonaban por un pequeño lugar, una kunoichi pelirrosa golpeaba con ira las paredes de la extraña habitación, a su lado una pelirroja se limitaba a ver el techo con el seño fruncido.

Déjalo ya rosadita, es un trampa similar al jutsu de Jirōbō solo mal gastas tu chakra- comento Karin ajustándose sus anteojos.

No lo entiendes Sasuke y los demás…- Sakura estaba angustiada la misión había sido un fracaso, el escuadrón especial se había separado.

Deberías confiar en la fuerza de Taka, ya hemos pasado demasiado para fortalecernos salir de aquí será fácil, solo tenemos que pensar la manera- pese a sonar calma la chica de lentes empezaba a sentir como le extraían su chakra- lo bueno es que es un jutsu muy lento creo q estaremos consientes por lo menos unas 2 horas-

…- la aprendiz de Tsunade se dejo deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo- Sasuke-kun de verdad parece muy fuerte ahora…

¿ah? Créeme Sasuke no es el único fuerte, Hina es la segunda al mando y puede darle pelea- la mirada de Karin se ensombreció de repente.

¿Que pasa?-

Recordé algunas cosas sobre los entrenamientos de Hina- Karin se abrazo las piernas y escondió su cabeza en ellas-

¿tan duro fue?, quiero decir todos los entrenamientos te exigen lo máximo, pero no se qué método utilizaría Orochimaru.

Mmm- la pelirroja resopló y miro a su acompañante – supongo que tenemos algún tiempo mientras los fortachones nos sacan, tanto Orochimaru como Kabuto son unos sádicos…

_Flash back_

_Karin de unos 14 años caminaba molesta por los pasillo de la prisión que custodiaba, su jefe serpiente como lo llamaba en secreto, llegaba y como buena subordinada tenía que tener todo listo, paso cerca de 4 días limpiando y adecuando el lugar, su __Kagura Shingan le revelo que 4 personas estaban cerca de la entrada así que apresuro el paso para abrir._

_Karin-chan tan exacta como siempre- la pelirroja fingió sonreír al ver a entrar al sanin quiero que conozcas a los nuevos aprendices Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata- sus rojizos ojos viajaron por los cuerpos de 2 chicos que parecían uno o dos años menores que ella._

_Bienvenidos…- no pronuncio más, aunque en su mente sonreía al ver al joven azabache, guio al grupo pasando por las celdas procurando que ninguno de los reclusos molestara a los recién llegados._

_Los días pasaron y la pelirroja se irritaba cada vez más cuando intentaba hablar con Sasuke, el la ignoraba, Orochimaru solo le daba órdenes tontas como cocinar algo o llevarle pergaminos, y Kabuto y la "chica fantasma" llevaban unas 72 horas encerrados en el laboratorio principal. _

_Caminaba solitaria de nuevo cuando noto como la mano derecha del sanin salía hacia la oficina del mismo, la curiosidad y el aburrimiento la llevaron a curiosear, no pudo reprimir un gritillo de pánico cuando diviso en la habitación a Hinata en un tubo de cristal lleno de algún liquido, estaba solo en ropa interior y que tenia catéteres en muchos de sus vasos sanguíneos* al igual que electrodos en su cabeza y torso…_

_Fin de flash back._

- fue la primera vez que vi el entrenamiento de Hinata y créeme que con eso fue suficiente- comento Karin mirando el techo.

- no entiendo ¿por qué estaba conectada a esas cosas?- la curiosidad científica despertó en Sakura ante el relato.

- pues… en complicado Hina recibió los Keke-genkai de varios clanes, Kabuto tomo fracciones de ADN de estos y creó una cadena de habilidades que inserto en ella, los catéteres le transferían sangre a su cuerpo- comento como autómata la pelirroja realmente detestaba hablar de ello pero si aquello le abría los ojos a Sakura y lograba mostrarle el trabajo que paso su mejor amiga, tal vez lograría que la pelirrosa actuara más racional y respetuosamente hacia ella.

- eso no es posible, desafía a la lógica médica-

- créeme rosadita, si lo es….

…

* * *

Konohagakure

Un joven peli azul estaba sentada en el _rōka*_ de la mansión Uchiha, era un día incómodamente caluroso, a ella no le venían muy bien aquellos días, al igual que a Suiguetsu era delicada y sentía como si de tanto sudar quedaría como una ciruela pasa, el sol parecía traspasar en techo y querer cocinarla de nada valía la poca brisa que se sentía o el sencillo haori blanco con el símbolo de Taka en la espalda, ni el arreglo en su cabeza que mantenía su cabellos lejos de su cuello, Hinata simplemente se estaba muriendo del calor.

Era su quinto vaso de agua en esa mañana, cuando sintió que algo entraba en el distrito de maldito, activo su byakugan vigilando los movimientos de los intrusos, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, no paso mucho tiempo para que frente a ella aparecieran 3 hombres.

¡Ohayo!- la chica no pudo evitar desactivar su doujutsu y sonreír ante el animado saludo.

Ohayo Naruto-kun, Kiba-san, Shino-san- hablo calmada mientras se ponía de pie y daba una inclinación leve.

Hinata-chan venimos a invitarte a un helado Dattebayo, está haciendo algo de calor ¿a que es buena idea?- la joven sonrió aun mas al ver que el rubio no notaba el ambiente tenso que había con los otros 2 chicos.

Ciertamente es una buena idea Naruto-kun iré por mis sandalias, no tardare- se retiro del vestíbulo y se interno en la casa.

Sigo pensando que no es buena idea hacer que Hinata venga con nosotros, no sabemos qué mañas aprendería con la serpiente y la lagartija aspirante a serpiente- comento el Inuzuka algo molesto.

…- sino por su parte no pronuncio palabra aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con la elección de palabras de su compañero, tenia duda sobre la chica.

Pero que cosas dices, deberían estar felices y haberla abrazado apenas salió del hospital dattebayo - la mirada azulada de Naruto se torno más oscura y seria.

No lo entiendes, para nosotros Hinata dejó de ser digna de confianza aquel día, si bien es bueno que este en la aldea, no voy a tenerla de mejor amiga, es mas siento algo de repugnancia cuando esta cerca- Kiba por su lado había ladeado su cabeza y cruzado sus brazos.

Ya veo, supongo que no hay otra solución, si no quieres que te rebane estúpido perro, sal de este territorio- la voz de una chica los hizo estremecer y voltear la mirada a sus espaldas, Yaki estaba en su forma de dragón y justo a su lado estaba Hinata lista para salir.

En el lugar se hizo un silencio incomodo, nadie se había atrevido a moverse todos expectantes a la situación, sin embargo la mano de la peli azul viajo hasta el lomo la dragona haciendo que esta dejara de mirar a los muchachos.

Bien me voy… creo que si me quedo terminare por matarlos – sin más la invocación desapareció.

Supongo que y-ya no hay helado…- murmuro algo nerviosa la ojiperla por la situación.

Bastardo…-esta vez Naruto fue quien habló pero solo para lanzarse sobre el heredero Inuzuka, pronto el intercambio de golpes se salió de control, tanto que poderosos ninjutsus como el Gatsuga y el rasengan hicieron presencia.

Finalmente la pelea destrozó el jardín de la mansión además de un gran árbol de duraznero que termino con un agujero en su tallo, fue Shino quien con sus Kikaichu detuvo la pelea y se llevo a Kiba del lugar.

Naruto lo dejo ir se encontraba furioso e ileso, por su parte la joven peli azul no intervino en la discusión, cuando sus 2 ex compañeros se fueron se limito a observar al rubio.

Na-Naruto-kun está bien no te preocupes- se acerco y le toco el hombro al nombrado

Lo siento Hinata-chan, solo quería que pasaras un buen rato y no estuvieras sola dattebayo- sus ojos azules se dirigieron al suelo se podía percibir la decepción en el.

No importa pero supongo que de verdad no habrá helado… tengo que arreglar el jardín, es importante para Sasuke- comento la kunoichi observando algo triste el desorden- su madre lo cuidaba.

Ya sé, iremos a almorzar ramen, entre los 2 terminaremos rápido el arreglo y después comeremos helado, aunque creo que el árbol esta fuera de mis limites- el jinchuriki precia estar mejorando su ánimo.

Yo puedo encargarme de eso Naruto-kun, arigato.

El resto del día fue tranquilo para los jóvenes, ignorando las miradas severas que les dedicaban en la aldea, al caer la noche el rubio dejo a la chica en el distrito Uchiha jurando volver apenas el sol se asomara, la ojiperla solo pudo imaginarse a Naruto pidiendo disculpas por llegar a las 10 de la mañana.

Habiéndose despedida la joven de Taka se dirigió hasta el duraznero dañado y lo observo con pena.

_Kuchiyose no jutsu_- su suave murmullo llamo a Tsuchigumo - ¿podrías arreglarlo por favor? - la verdad ella estaba algo atemorizada desde que Kurai la mordió solo había invocado a Yaki y Kokoro

Hime-sama de inmediato- el tampoco la presiono simplemente hizo su labor y restauro el árbol- con su permiso e re…

Es-espera, ¿podrías quedarte? Yo… yo no quiero quedarme sola yo…yo confío en ti solo, solo no entiendo que fue lo que paso con Kurai-san- en el tono de la joven se notaba la angustia.

No se preocupe Hinata-sama estoy más que contento de acompañarla- apenas soltó esas palabras la peli azul sonrió.

* * *

Amegakure no sato

-bien es hora de la investigación- el sanin de los sapos se adentro en un bar esperando encontrar algo para ayudar a la aldea y a su pupilo.

* * *

** ta da! bno espero q les haya gustado..por fa abajito los reviews**

**bye bye!**


End file.
